


Do třetice

by kratula



Series: Frostshield [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: A lot of Unreuited Love, Alternate Timeline, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Lonely Loki, Lonely Steve Rogers, M/M, Magic, Slow Burn, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Temporary Character Death, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: Loki zná kouzlo, které může zachránit život, ale cena je vysoká. Steve Roger měl být prostě jen další ubožák, který měl trpět pro Lokiho potěšení, ale bohovi lsti a klamu se to nějak vymklo z rukou a nakonec skončí ve vlastní pasti.Loki je nešťastný, Steve zoufalý, oba jsou velice, velice osamělí a někde tam venku je i Thanos.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki & Steve Rogers, Loki/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Frostshield [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110713
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Do třetice

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka vznikla v rámci Tajného Santy ve FB skupině OpenSlash CZ/SK a je dárkem pro Jirku Kruspe.

Sálem se rozléhala hudba, cinkot pohárů a mohutný smích plavovlasého hromovládce, kterému zrovna usedla na klín zrzavá dívka v bledě modré říze. Trojka válečníků připíjela na další úspěch svého náčelníka stejně jako celý sál. Bojovnice Sif se tvářila trochu pohoršeně, ale vlastně to Thorovi přála. Jen na samém okraji stolu jedna postava lhostejně otáčela v ruce stále z poloviny plný pohár s výrazem napůl znuděným, napůl znechuceným.

Nikdo si ani nevšiml, kdy se bledý bůh v zeleném plášti sebral a zmizel z hostiny, ze všeho nejméně Thor.

Loki se hodlal pobavit, doopravdy pobavit a měl své cesty. Nepotřeboval Heimdala a Bifrost, aby se dostal na kterýkoli z Devíti světů.

Nicméně Midgard byl pro jeho oblíbenou hru nejvhodnější. Tady se vždycky našel nějaký plavovlasý hlupák, co má víc svalů než rozumu a namlouvá si, že je hrdina. A takový idiot se dříve nebo později dostane do situace, kdy mu Loki může nabídnout svou záludně krutou pomoc.

Loki nepátral po nové oběti nijak dlouho, měl na žádoucí situace prostě čich. Nepříjemně ho zaskočilo jen počasí. Přenesl se na úbočí vysoké, zasněžené hory, bičované ledovým větrem. Kousek pod ním se nacházela zvláštní, dřevem z ocelí vyskládaná cesta a po ní se směrem k Lokimu hlučně valil jakýsi mechanický vehikl, který soptil oblaka kouře.

“Vida, přece jen se zdejší zaostalý život někam posouvá! Nic takového neměli, když jsem tu byl naposledy!” ušklíbl se a přitáhl si límec pláště těsněji ke krku.

Kouřící stroj za sebou táhl překvapivou rychlostí dlouhou řadu vozů. Náhle zaduněla exploze, stěna jednoho vozů se provalila ven a vzniklým otvorem vypadl ven muž v modrém kabátě, a zoufale se držel pokroucených trosek. Téměř okamžitě se ve vzniklé díře objevil druhý muž, také měl oblečeno cosi modrého a i na tu vzdálenost rozeznal Loki jeho blonďatou kštici.

Usmál se, je tu správně.  
Pokračování bylo nasnadě, ať se blondýn snažil sebevíc, na svého přítele nedosáhl a ten se nevyhnutelně zřítil do propasti vyhloubené ledovou řekou.

Loki se snesl na dno za obětí pádu. K jeho neskonalému překvapení nebyl ten člověk ještě mrtvý, ačkoliv byl neskutečně pomlácený a z pahýlu po utržené ruce prýštilo příliš mnoho krve. Tím lépe, bude ho to stát méně námahy než vracet čerstvě uniklu duši to těla. Loki rychle provedl příslušné kouzlo. Pokud jeho “obchod” nevyjde, samo za pár hodin zanikne. To už nebude jeho starost, Loki teď musel najít toho druhého.

Zaváhal a teď bude muset počkat, než zmizne ta ženská, pomyslel si mrzutě Loki. Najít plavovlasého muže z vlaku bylo snadné, ale Loki se příliš dlouho kochal mužovým zmučeným výrazem a tváří opuchlou od slzí až přišla ona!

Je příliš hezká, ještě by mohla objekt jeho zájmu obloudit natolik, že už Lokiho nabídka nebude zajímavá.

Konečně odkráčela pryč a blonďák – Steve – stále vypadá zdevastovaně. Loki se učinil viditelným.

“Klid smrtelníku, přicházím v míru! Vlastně ti přicházím nabídnout pomoc!”

Blonďák si odfrkl: “Jak mi asi můžeš pomoct?”

“Jsem bůh …”

“Je jenom jeden bůh, a jsem si jistý, že se neobléká takhle!” přerušil ho plavovlasý voják napůl hořce, napůl jedovatě.

“Važ svá slova smrtelníku!” neovládl se Loki a namířil na vojáka svou hůl. Pak se zase opanoval: “Neprovokuj mě, nebo toho tvého kamarádíčka vážně nechám zmrznout a vykrvácet!”

“Bucky žije? Kde je? Vezmi mě k němu, hned!”

“Ne tak rychle pozemský červe. Takhle obchody se mnou nefungují! Ten tvůj – jak jsi to říkal?”

“Bucky!”

“Ten tvůj Bucky, je pořád naživu díky kouzlu, které jsem na něj uvalil, ale jeho moc je omezená a za chvíli vyprchá. Aby doopravdy přežil, bude potřebovat mnohem silnější kouzlo. A to už není zadarmo!”

“Já … nejsem bohatý, ale dám vám všechno, co mám, kolik jen seženu!”

“Idiote! Nepotřebuju peníze! Nestojím o žádnou z vašich pozemských nicotností. Nestojím o ani to, abys zradil svou směšnou armádu a přeběhl k nepříteli, jsou mi lhostejné vaše malicherné půtky.”

“Tak jaká je cena?”

“Nejprve mi pravdivě odpověz! Miluješ ho? Ne jako přítele nebo bratra, miluješ ho s vášní a touhou?”

Voják ani na okamžik nezaváhal: “Ano!”

“To je dobře!” usmál se Loki.

“Nuže, abys ho zachránil, musíš ho ztratit!

“Ztratit?”

“Mé kouzlo udělá, co je třeba, aby žil – v tomto případě zabrání umrznutí a vykrvácení a vnukne nejblíže se nacházejícím lidem, aby ho šli hledat, ale … současně vymaže veškeré milostné city, které k tobě kdy choval a nic na světě už je nedokáže vzkřísit. Jasné?”

Plavovlasý voják přikývl.

“Takže jestli je tahle cena pro tebe přijatelná, dotkni se dvěma prsty špičky mého žezla a opakuj – vzdávám se tvé lásky výměnou za tvůj život!”

“Vzdávám se tvé lásky výměnou za tvůj život!”

Od vrcholku hole se zničeným barem rozletělo oslepující, ledově modré světlo a Loki se rozesmál.

Když Stevovy oči opět přivykly šeru, byl už v baru sám. Stál tu s rukou vztaženou do prázdna a nebyl si vůbec jistý, zda to podivné setkání nebyla pouhá halucinace zoufalého muže.

Dalších pět dnů prožil v urputné naději, že Buckyho najdou. Phillips na něj hleděl se špatně skrývanou lítostí, když ho Steve žádal o druhou a třetí pátrací výpravu, počtvrté už ho odmítl.

Dum Dum, Monty, Jim, Gabe a dokonce i Peggy si ho starostlivě měřili, jestli se nepomátl a sám Steve si občas nebyl jistý, jestli si setkání s s tou podivnou bytostí, jež se nazývala bohem, nevysnil. Pochopitelně o tom nikomu nevyprávěl.

Když konečně Zola promluvil a prozradil, kde leží tajné ústředí Hydry, měl Steve konečně jasno – ať už to byla halucinace nebo ne, teď je třeba konat. A když o pár hodin později usedl za knipl Valkýrie, měl jasno ještě víc. Pokud žádný samozvaný bůh v zeleném plášti neexistuje, pak je Bucku mrtvý a Steve se s ním za okamžik shledá. A pokud to setkání bylo reálné, inu pak už Steve stejně Buckumu scházet nebude.

Loki se vrátil na Asgard znechucený. Tohle mohlo být tak zajímavé! Loki dodržel svou část dohody a všechno se vyvinulo mnohem lépe, než by si to dokázal naplánovat. Už se těšil, kterak bude ten blonďatý voják – Steve – trpět, až zjistí, komu padl jeho milenec do rukou, ale ne! Ten ušlechtilý kretén se musel hrdinně zabít a připravil Lokiho o veškerou legraci. Osud toho tmavovlasého už Lokiho ani v nejmenším nezajímal.

Začal rozvíjel náročnější plán než tyhle malé, škodolibé intriky, co ho beztak zabavily jen na pár týdnů – v lepším případě. Tentokrát konečně ohromí Odina, celý Asgard konečně uvidí, co Loki dokáže a Thor, Thor který mu nikdy nevěnoval druhý pohled …

Vzdor pečlivému plánování a vší vynaložené námaze, Lokiho plán selhal v poslední minutě. Thor se vrátil, znovu hoden svého mocného kladiva a raději zničil Bifrost, než aby nechal Lokiho dokonat dílo zkázy.

Když se Loki pustil svého žezla a propadal se do vesmírné prázdnoty, vzpomněl si kupodivu na plavovlasého Midgarďana. Cítil se takhle? Proto zamířil se svým létajícím strojem do ledové pustiny? Bylo lepší zahynout, než vědět, že už nikdy nebudu milován?

Probuzení v 21. století byl pro Steva Rogerse v mnoha ohledech šok. Ale v jedné věci si zjednal jasno, podivná scéna ve vybombardovaném baru před 67 lety musela být jen halucinace, protože Bucky byl mrtvý, nikdo ho nikdy nenašel.

Proto byl Steve velice zaskočený, když na svou halucinaci narazil uprostřed mise ve Stuttgartu. Údajný bůh se mu nepředstavil, takže jméno, které vyslovil Fury, pro Steva nic neznamenalo. Ale kdyby nevěděl, že stíhá mocnou bytost z jiného světa, věřil by, že ho znovu klame jeho mozek.

Loki ho také poznal a oba současně zareagovali překvapeným: “Ty?”

Pak se tam objevil Stark, namířil své repulsory, pronesl něco sarkastického a vzal samozvaného boha do zajetí.

Od té chvíle byl Steve jako na trní, tak strašně se chtěl Lokiho zeptat, jak to tenkrát bylo, ale současně nechtěl, aby u tohohle rozhovoru byl někdo další.

Jenže šance vyklouznout nepozorovaně za zajatcem, byla v houstnoucí atmosféře na helicarrieru stále menší a menší. Společně s Furyho tajnostmi a Starkovými kecy byla tahle nejistota jen další věc, která přiváděla Steva do varu.

Jenže vteřinu před tím, než konečně vybuchl, explodovalo všechno kolem, doktor Banner zezelenal, Starka málem rozsekala obří vrtule, agent Coulson zemřel a Loki utekl. Pro Steva to bylo bolestivé nakopnutí – dokud se bude patlat v osobních problémech, budou umírat lidé, musí se soustředit.

I Loki byl překvapený, že vidí oběť své poslední hry živou a zdravou. I kdyby ten člověk přece jen přežil svůj pád do mrazivé pustiny, jeho zjev odporoval všemu, co Loki vědě o životním cyklu Midgarďanů. Měl by to být stařec nad hrobem a ne neměnný exemplář plavé mužnosti jako Thor.

Nebylo to důležité, dokonce to rozptylovalo jeho pozornost od úkolu, který mu byl svěřen, ale Loki byl zkrátka neovladatelně zvědavý. Během svého plánovaného zajetí proto pozorně poslouchal narážky a sem tam zachytil útržek něčí myšlenky a záhy si poskládal hrubý obrázek.

Ironické, jak se mu ten hloupý smrtelník zase podobá. Oba se vrhli do náruče smrti, kde doufali najít klid, aby se probrali v nové realitě, coby neochotní služebníci nového pána. Ačkoliv Loki pochyboval, že ten jednooký muž v koženém plášti, byť tvrdý a nebezpečný, je stejná liga jako Šílený Titán.

Možná se Lokiho myšlenky stáčely k plavému svalovci až příliš a něco mu uniklo, ale jeho skvělý plán se náhle bortil na samém prahu vítězství a jeho samého zrovna drželo za nohu obří zelené monstrum a dělalo s ním díry do Starkovy luxusní podlahy.

Než Lokimu přestalo zvonit v uších a znovu dokázal převzít kontrolu nad svými údy, bylo po boji. Armáda Chitauri zničena, portál uzavřen a jak Tesseract tak žezlo, které dostal zapůjčeno, byly v rukou jeho nepřátel.  
Poražen, ponížen, s potupným náhubkem přes ústa se nechal odvést ze zničeného apartmá a zrovna přemýšlel, jestli si ho najde Thanosova pomsta i v asgardském vězení, když se mu naskytla nenadálá šance.  
Celé procesale skolil ho podivný záchvat. Nastalý zmatek ještě zhoršil Hulk, který se se náhle vevalil do haly, rozhodil všechno kolem sebe a u Lokiho nohou náhle přistála otevřená schránka s Tesseractem. Ten na nic nečekal a popadl svou propustku na svobodu.

Bohužel jeho šťastný únik neměl dlouhého trvání, hned v příští destinaci na něj čekala holohlavá bytost ve žluté kápi: “Lituji, ale moje realita ten kámen potřebuje!”

Loki se ušklíbl, ale propadla se pod ním zem a pak padal a padal a padal, celé hodiny. Dokud nedopadl na špinavou podlahu … kde, že vlastně? Cítil přepálený tuk, takže nějaká laciná pajza?

A do toho všeho Thorův hlas, utlumený plnou pusou jídla: “Hu Hodinova vhouchu … Vhoki!”

Ta ježibaba ve žlutém ho poslala rovnou zpátky k hodujícím Avengers, jak slaďoučký dezert na závěr.

Tentokrát si Steve nenechal vzít příležitost. Odvedli Lokiho zpátky do věže a než uvědomili SHIELD nebo kohokoli dalšího, vyzpovídali ptáčka sami. Nepříliš úspěšně. Na většinu otázek pouze odpovídal, že neví, hlavně nedokázal nebo nechtěl říct, kde je Tesseract. Ačkoliv vzhledem k tomu, že v restauraci, kde pojídali Shwarmu, se Loki ocitl zjevně nedobrovolně, nejspíš v tomhle bodě nelhal.  
“Hej, Tony! Dole je nějaká divná žena a chce s námi mluvit!” oznámil najednou Bruce. Všichni se po sobě zmateně rozhlédli a Steve vycítil příležitost: “Já Lokiho ohlídám. Vy ostatní běžte!”

Jakmile za Avengers zapadly dveře, okamžitě se obrátil na Lokiho: “Kde je Bucky? Co jsi s ním provedl?”

“Kdo, u Fenrirových koulí, je zas Bucky?” odsekl naštvaně zajatec, ale pak svraštil obočí: “Á, ty máš asi na mysli svého ztraceného milence! Jak to mám k ďasu vědět?”

“Slíbils, že ho zachráníš a před pár hodinami jsi mi řekl, že pořád žije!”

“Tenkrát jsem ho opravdu zachránil, to ano. Měli jsme dohodu! Ale jakmile jsi mi zkazil zábavu, když ses rozhodl chcípnout, přestal mě zajímat!”

“Tak proč jsi mi tvrdil, že žije? Nebo to byl jen trik, abys mě rozptýlil?”

“Nic takového jsem neříkal! Tohle je poprvé, co spolu mluvíme od Stuttgartu!”

“Mám na mysli ten moment, kdy ses vydával za mě a pokusil ses ukrást zpátky svoje žezlo!”

Tentokrát zůstal Loki nefalšovaně zírat a pak ze sebe vypravil: “U Heimdallovy řiti, vy jste ztratili i žezlo?”

“Neztratili. Kupodivu ne.” odpověděl Steve pomalu, protože jestli tenhle výlupek pro jednou nelže, mají asi nový problém.

“Žezlo zůstalo ležet na podlaze vedle mě, když jsem zase přišel k sobě. Natrefil jsem v atriu pod námi na muže, který vypadal přesně jako já. Vyšel z výtahu přímo proti mě a v ruce měl pouzdro se žezlem. Když mě uviděl, zaklel a začali jsme bojovat. Byl zatraceně dobrý, jako by mi četl myšlenky a odhadl předem skoro všechny moje pohyby, ale nakonec jsem nad ním získal vrch. V ten moment mě rozptýlil prohlášením, že Bucky žije a pak mě s pomocí žezla omráčil.

Předpokládal jsem, žes to byl ty. Tím divnější mi přišlo, že bys tam to žezlo nechal ležet, když už jsi vynaložil tolik úsilí.”  
“Tím spíš ti musí být jasné, že jsem to já nebyl. Nikdy bych se tak idiotsky nezachoval!” ušklíbl se zajatec.

Steve si frustrovaně povzdechl: “Vážně nevíš, co se s Buckym stalo dál?”

“Ne!” odsekl Loki.

“Tak proč ses k čertu namáhal ho vůbec zachraňovat?”

“Protože jsem se chtěl pást na tom, jak trpíš!”

“”Gratujulu! To se ti vážně povedlo, užij si to!”

“Idiotský smrtelníku! Takhle jsem si to tvé mučení nepředstavoval. Měl jsi trápit při pohledu na svého ochladlého milence. Za bezesných nocí vzpomínat na dny, kdy tě ještě objímal a trpět při vědomí, že už se to nikdy nevrátí!”

“Takže Bucky na mě zapomněl? Nebo mě začal nenávidět?” Steva napadlo, že tím lépe, aspoň se Bucky netrápil nad osudem svého přítele.  
“Pche, zapomenout? Ne dost kruté! Nenávidět? Příliš snadné! Opakem lásky není nenávist, ale lhostejnost! Ten tvůj – jak mu říkáš? Bucky? Směšné jméno! Vrátil by se jiný, klidně by se s tebou přátelsky plácal po zádech a chodil dál popít do krčmy, ale už by v tom nebyla žádná vášeň ani chtíč. Usmíval by se na tebe mdlým úsměvem a jednoho dne by ti s rozzářenou tváří přišel představi tvého nástupce ve svém srdci. Vůbec by si neuvědomoval, jakou bolest ti působí a ještě by čekal, že mu radostně požehnáš!

Kdyby zapomněl nebo tě nenáviděl, byla by příliš velká šance, že zmizí z tvého života a nebudeš ho mít denně na očích!” syčel Loki a Steve se nejdřív s odporem odtáhl, ale něco v Lokiho pohledu ho zarazilo.

“Hej Kápo! To bys neuhád, co jsme dostali za dáreček! Se nám ty hračky zas pěkně vracej!” hlásil Tony Stark už ode dveří a za ním kráčel Thor a nenesl nic menšího než Tesseract v průhledné schránce s uchem.  
“Dole nás čekala nějaká sekta asijskejch mnichů a jejich šéfka - která mimochodem vypadala úplně evropsky a vrhala významný pohledy tady na Bruce – mi řekla, že tohle je potřeba vrátit, aby se nenarušilo časový kontinuum nebo kterýho čerta. Víc mi neřekla a vzhledem k tomu, že dokázala chytit tohohle dárečka a sehnat tu kostku, usoudil jsem, že by nebylo moudrý prudit jí dalšíma otázkama.” křenil se Stark, zatím co kráčel k pomlácenému barovému pultu, kde sebral jednu z mála nepoškozených lahví.

“Já vím, že už jsme slavili u jídla, ale když se nám to tak hezky uzavírá, co ještě přípitek?”

Steve svraštil obočí: “Myslím, že máme nový problém! Trochu jsem si s naším zajatcem popovídal a začínám věřit, že ten můj dvojník, nebyl Loki!”

Ne, že by vzali ostatní Steva úplně vážně, stavět na slovech boha klamu, bylo ošidné, nicméně Tony Stark pověřil Jarvise kontrolou záznamů, ze všech bezpečnostních kamer ve věži.

Ten k všeobecnému překvapení našel Stevova dvojníka ve společnosti dalších dvou vetřelců. Snažili se kamerám vyhýbat, zřejmě dobře věděli, kde jsou umístěné, ale úplně všem se vyhnout nemohli a na několika záběrech byly zřetelně rozeznatelné jejich tváře. Třetí muž byl zatím neznámý, ačkoliv Jarvis zahájil prohlídku všemožných databází, zato vetřelec číslo dva byl povědomý víc než dost. Měl tvář samotného Tonyho.

Když věděli, na co se zaměřit, dokázali sledovat pohyb mužů po budově docela dobře, ačkoliv tam stále byly nějaké díry.

Neznámý muž se ztratil, ale bylo zjevné, že druzí dva jsou s ním stále ve spojení.

“Mystíte, že se třeba udělal neviditelným? Ten jeho oblek vypadá zvláštně, třeba to umí.” nadhodila Nataša

“Možná, ten design je mi povědomý. Už jsem někde něco podobnýho viděl.” zabručel Tony.

“Pane, mám pravděpodobnou totožnost toho neznámého muže. Scott Edward Harris Lang, elektroinženýr ze San Francisca.”

“Slyším váhání ve tvém hlase Jarve, v čem je problém?”

“Scott Lang byl před čtvrt rokem pravomocně odsouzen a odpykává si trest ve věznici San Quentin.”

“Doprčic, já už vím!” vykřikl Clint: “To je ten týpek, co udělal Vista Corps, že jo?”

“Vaše paměť vás neklame, agente Bartone.”

“Jarve, projdi archiv – věci po Howardovi. Nikdy jsem se nedostal k tomu, abych to zdigitalizoval celý, ale snad to tam bude, nechtěl bych se v těch starejch složkách přehrabovat ručně.” bručel si pod vousy Tony, zatímco si prohlížel záběl Langa v rudočerném obleku.

“Nepřijde vám všem zvláštní jedna věc?” ozval se trochu nesměle Bruce.

“Obávám se, doktore, že tady je zvláštní úplně všechno, zkuste být konkrétnější.”

“Tihle dva vypadají jako vy, ale ne úplně přesně jako vy.”

“Jsou starší, ten co vypadá jako Tony stoprocentně – má víc šedin i vrásek.” konstatovala Nataša: “A i ten druhý vypadá … hej kapitáne, stárneš vůbec?”

“Neměl jsem zatím moc času to zjistit, ale Erskine neříkal nic o nesmrtelnosti, jen o rychlejší regeneraci buněk.”

“Takže zřejmě stárnete, jen o něco pomaleji.” uzavřel to Bruce.

“A co z toho vyplývá?” otázal se Thor.

“Kdyby šlo o nějaou iluzi nebo masku – nesnažili by se vypadat jako originál místo o patnáct let starší originál? Nemluvě o tom třetím. Proč mu dávat tvář chlápka, kterého tu nikdo nezná a nejspíš tu nikdy nebyl, když by ho mohli změnit na dalšího z nás.”

“Takže jsou zač a co tady chtěli, když tu nakonec žezlo i kostku nechali?” nechápal Clint.

“Hm … vážně je tu nechali?”

“Myslíte jako … že jsou to padělky? Že je vyměnili?”

“Tak úplně vyloučit to nemůžeme, ale pochybuju!” zamračil se Steve: “Na žádném záběru jsme neviděli, že by si sebou něco přinesli. A čekal bych, že na výměnu budou mít méně nápadný plán.”

“Tak k čemu celej ten cirkus?”

“Jarvisi, máš prosím záznam z atria, když tam ležel kapitán Rogers v bezvědomí?” zeptal se Bruce Banner, kterého očividně něco napadlo.

“Okamžik, doktore Bannere! Našel jsem částečnou shodu v materiálech po Howardu Starkovi.”

Na holografickém displeji se před nimi zjevila řada fotografií a stránka z nějakého spisu se značkou SHIELDu.

“Tohle je Hanky Pym, kdysi se staroušem na něčem spolupracoval, ale pak se ve zlým rozešli – dodnes každýmu na potkání rád říká, že Starkům se nedá věřit.

Ne, že by se se mnou o tom Howard bavil, ale slyšel jsem, jak se vztekal před mámou a Obiem. Pym udělal objev, ale seděl na něm jak slepice na vejcích. Podle těhle papírů, ho používal v zájmu SHIELDu, než se ve zlým rozešel i s nima. Tahle fotka je někdy z půlky osmdesátek a Pym na ní má oblek, nápadně podobnej tomu Langovu – a Pym taky žije v San Franciscu.”

“Takže je to nějaká pomsta tohohle Pyma?”

“Nemyslím, … Jarvisi máš to video se mnou v bezvědomí?”

“Tady to je kapitáne!”

V momentě, kdy pravý Steve upadl na zem, ten druhý sebral žezlo, pronesl něco o americkém zadku a odkráčel ze záběru, aby se během pěti vteřin zjevil znovu z opačné strany.

Až na to, že měl jiný oblek, v jedné ruce pancéřový kufřík, v druhé žezlo a podpaží … “Mjolnir! On má Mjolnir, jak …!” vykřikl Thor a honem sebral z podlahy své kladivo a jal se ho panicky zkoumat, jestli je v pořádku.

“”Tak tohle chce ještě jednoho panáka!” prohlásil Clint a Steve si změřil Bruce Bannera: “Ale vy máte nějaký nápad, co to všechno znamená!”

“Inu … je to trochu přitažené za vlasy, ale vzhledem k tomu, co jsme dnes všichni viděli to ani nezní tak šíleně a vysvětlovalo by to spoustu věcí …”

“Takže?” zeptal se Tony, jako by čekal, zda Bruce vysloví, co právě napadlo i jeho samotného.

“Cestování v čase!”

Ano, znělo to šíleně, ale hlavně proto, že v roce 2012 ještě nikdo nevykoumal technickou stránku věci, ale jinak dávali návštěvníci z budoucnosti celkem smysl.

Pokud je tohle vysvětlení pravdivé, znamenalo to několik věcí. Tesseract a žezlo jsou ještě důležitější, než si kdo dokázal představit a Avengers je budou někdy v budoucnosti zoufale potřebovat. A Bucky musí být doopravdy naživu, takhle krutě by Steve sám sobě nelhal.

Steve se ještě jednou vrátil k Lokimu a snažil se z něj vytáhnout, co přesně tenkrát s Buckym udělala, ale poražený bůh se rozhodl předvést svou škodolibou stránku v plné síle a odpovídal krajně neurčitě.

Steve měl hroznou chuť tu jízlivou bytost praštit, tak radši zmizel na chodbu než provede něco nepředloženého. A tady na něj nečekal nikdo menší než Tony Stark.

“Hej, Kápo, proč sis začal bejt tak jistej, že den dvojník nebyl Loki? Ty něco víš?”

Steve vteřinu zaváhal, ale pak se rozhodl to vyklopit. Dnes už mu nehrozilo, že bude za blázna: “Já už jsem totiž Lokiho jednou potkal, v zimě pěačtyřicátého a něco mi tenkrát slíbil!”

A pak Tonymu odvykládal celou tu historii.

Excentický génius si kupodivu nechal pro sebe všechny sarkastické poznámky, pozorně Steva vyslechl a evidentně se snažil tenhle nový fakt nějak zapasovat do svých teorií.

“Ale stejně to nedává smysl, i kdyby tenkrát Buckyho zajali Němci nebo Italové, objevil by se přece na nějakém seznamu válečných zajatců. Nemluvě o tom, že dnes by mu bylo skoro sto a jestli někde žije, proč o něm nikdo neví?”

“No Kápo, napadá mě jedna partička, co na Ženevský konvence z vysoka srala i ve srovnání s náckama …”

“Hydra? Ale tu jsme přece zničili! Její vůdce se vypařil, když sáhl na Tesseract …”

“A neměl nějakou průpovídku o useknutejch hlavách?”

“Ano, že za jednu uťatou narostou dvě nové. Že někteří členové Hydry přežili, to chápu, ale, že by dokázali začít znovu?!

“No, Jarv našel ještě jedno zajímavý video – jak tvůj dvojník vymámil kufřík se žezlem na Strike týmu. Pošeptal tomu agentovi, co je vedl, něco do ouška, všichni se po sobě mrkli a úplně vobrátili.  
Co přesně řekl, nebylo na záznamu slyšet, tak jsem nechal Jarvise udělat analýzu pohybu rtů – nebyl to šikovnej úhel, výsledek není na sto procent, proto jsem tomu tak úplně nechtěl věřit …”

Tony se dramaticky odmlčel: “ … ale zní to, jako by Kápo z budoucnosti řekl “Heil Hydra”.”

Steve nevěřil, že by se po probuzení z ledu mohl stát jeho život ještě podivnější, ale bylo to tady! S nově získanými parťáky rozplétal hádanku, kterou tu po sobě nechala jejich budoucí já a současně měl naději, že zase najde Buckyho. Dohodli se a i Nataša s Clintem souhlasili, že SHIELDu o ničem z toho neřeknou, protože nebyla jasné, komu v téhle organizaci se dá věřit.  
Thor odvedl Lokiho zpátky na Asgard, kde se bude zpovídat ze zločinů pro ti své domovině a odnesl sebou i Tesseract, žezlo se bohužel mezitím dostalo znovu do rukou SHIELDu. Thor rovněž slíbil, že vypátrá co nejvíce o minulosti i schopnostech obou artefaktů.

Úplně největší překvapení pro Steva ovšem byl Tony Stark. Z arogantního kreténa, se kterým měl Steve problém zůstat v jedné místnosti, se vyklubal překvapivě fajn chlápek. Sice pořád nešetřil vtipy na hranici urážky, ale současně rychle pochopil o jakých věcech se svými novými parťáky raději nežertovat.

Krom toho byl až marnotratně štědrý, kreativní, vysoce soustředěný, pokud ho problém dostatečně zaujal a také překvapivě pozorný, pokud se rozhodl, že mu něco (někdo) za pozornost stojí.

Naplánoval každému Avengerovi ve své věži vlastní apartmá a vážně se snažil, aby se tam dotyční cítili příjemně. Stevovi bylo skoro líto, že se musí přesunout do DC. Ale dostal nabídku pracovat pro SHIELD a shodli se na tom, že je to skvělá příležitost proniknout ke kořenu věci.

Tony si kupodivu našel čas, aby se s ním přišel rozloučit: “Tak zlom vaz a dávej na sebe bacha!”

“Nebudu na to sám, Nataša a Clint budou se mnou.”

“Ale ne pořád, takže pokud se začneš řítit do maléru, ozvi se. Jarv ví, že máš prioritu!”

“Díky Tony, vážně si cením všeho, co pro mě děláš.”

“Nedělám to jenom pro tebe. Jestli se uvnitř SHIELDu usídlila banda nácků, je i v mým zájmu je sundat. A jestli při tom najdeš svýho starýho kámoše, aspoň se přestaneš pořád tvářit jak zmoklý štěně.”

Steve se pokusil o úsměv, ale asi se to moc nepovedlo.

“Seš si jistej, že ho chceš najít? Možná to nebude příjemný shledání. Vůbec nevíme, co s ním Hydra provedla, jestli vůbec ještě ví, kdo a co je …”

“Nemůžu ho opustit.”

“I když …?”

“I pokud to Lokiho kouzlo zafungovalo a on si ani nepamatuje, že mě někdy miloval, neznamená to, že já jsem taky přestal. Zaslouží si prožít opravdový život, i kdyby s někým jiným – v naší době by to stejně nějak tak dopadlo.”

“Ale dneska by nemuselo, dnes můžeš legálně žít s chlapem, ve státě New York se můžete i vzít. Ten Loki je stejně parchant zlomyslná.”

“Parchant to určitě je, ale hlavně nešťastný parchant. Když mi popisoval, jak se mám díky jeho kouzlu cítit, napadlo mě, že to zatraceně dobře zná, že to sám mockrát zažil. Asi není snadné být Thorovým bratrem.”

Celá operace na odkrytí Hydry, byla náročná a zabrala jim půl roku. Steve byl nucen se téměř denně přetvařovat a i přes veškerou podporu od Nataši a Clinta, se cítil vyčerpaný.

Ani s jejich druhou záležitostí nešly věci úplně dobře, žezlo se jim stále nedařilo lokalizovat, nejspíš ho dvojití agenti uvnitř SHIELDu zašantročili k nějakým nekalým aktivitám. Tesseract byl sice v argardské pokladnici, ale ani to nemuselo být úplně nejbezpečnější místo ve vesmíru. Thor se po delší době vrátil na Zemi zasmušilý a neklidný – jeho domovina byla napadena, jeho matka a bratr mrtví a Odin se choval podivně a nejspíš před Thorem něco tajil.

Ale nějaké nové informace Asgarďan pro své přátele přece jen měl. Existuje ještě další mocný artefakt, který patří do stejné kategorie jako Tesseract.

“Má jich být šest, jsou známé jako Kameny nekonečna a jsou to nejmocnější předměty v celém vesmíru. Každý má ovládat jiný aspekt existence a pokud by je někdo získal všechny …”

“Stane se nejmocnější bytostí vůbec.” dořekl Steve a vždy akční Tony se ptal: “Co víš o těch ostatních kamenech?”

“Málo, zjistil jsem jejich jména, ale kde většina z nich přebývá, není známo. A nebýt Jane, nevěděl bych ani o Aetheru.”

A pak jim odvyprávěl, co ví o ostatních kamenech.

“Takže víme jen o dvou a zbytek může být rozstrkaný po celém širém vesmíru.” zabručel Steve.

“Možná … možná víme o třech.”

“Tony …? Jasně, jsem idiot, to žezlo! Mělo v sobě taky zabudovaný kámen a našim dvojníkům šlo i o něj!”

“A vzhledem k tomu, že dokázal proměnit Clina, Selviga a pár dalších agentů na cvičený opice, řekl bych, že máme … teda zatím ještě pořád nemáme Kámen mysli. Zatím pořád nic?”

“Ne, o žezle nenechal Pierce zatím nic vyklouznout. A o Buckym taky ani slovo, ale příští týden mi možná něco velkolepého ukážou … a Pierce se po mně divně koukal, když to nadhodil. Doufám, že to není žádná past.”

“Kdyby cokoliv, ozvi se! A v každým případě měj u sebe pořád ten tracker – je to můj majstrštyk, jejich detektory ho určitě neodhalej!”

“Jasně tati!” usmál se Steve, ale taková péče ho hřála u srdce. Vůbec se mu nechtělo zítra zpátky do Washingtonu, ačkoliv i tam si stačil udělat při ranním běhu kamaráda. Když se o něm zmínil Tonymu, ten nechal okamžitě seržanta Samuela Wilsona důkladně prolustrovat, ale Sam byl zřejmě tím, čím se zdál být. Ačkoliv dělal v armádě zajímavé věci, dnes byl jen koordinátorem progamu pro veterány, na míle vzdálený od SHIELDu i Hydry.

Nechybělo mnoho a bylo to naposledy, kdy Steve s Tonym mluvil. Něco se zvrtlo, možná Pierce podlehl paranoie nebo možná Steve něco zvoral, to už nezjistí. Ale Hydra zbrkle přešla do protiútoku, pokusila se zlikvidovat nejen Steva a jeho přátele, ale i ředitele Furyho a řadu dalších lidí. A hlavně na Steva vypustila svou tajnou zbraň – Zimního vojáka.

Bucky se nakonec ze svého naprogramování probral a obrátil se proti svým bývalým pánům, ale ne dřív, než stačil střelit Steva dvakrát do břicha.

Tony byl v tu chvíli zaměstnaný bojem ve vzduchu a Steve zůstal při vědomí jen tak dlouho, aby ho stačil úpěnlivě prosit: “Neubližuj Buckymu!” Pak omdlel.

Probral se v nemocničním pokoji napojený na hadičky a přístroje. V křesle vedle něj pospával Sam s několika flastry na obličeji. Steve se usmál a chtěl ho oslovit.

“Nemá to cenu, neprobudí se, dokud já sám nebudu chtít!”

Na druhé straně postele se tyčila jiná povědomá silueta. Tentokrát neměl svou zlatou přilbu a vlastně vypadal nečekaně omšele, ale ten hlas a výrazný profil by si Steve nikdy nespletl.

“Ty? Vždyť jsi mrtvý! Thor tě viděl zemřít!”

“Zdá se, pozemský kapitáne, že máme překvapivě něco společného – tendenci přežívat vlastní smrt! Ačkoliv chápu, že nejsi úplně obyčejný smrtelník, stejně jsi mě překvapil.”

“Nápodobně!” zabručel Steve: “Ale sotva ses obtěžoval, jen abys mi pogratuloval k přežití. Takže co chceš? Konečně si užít svou zábavu?”

“”Uznávám, že tak dramatický obrat událostí jsem nečekal. Na druhou stranu, bývalí milenci se pokoušejí jeden druhého zabít relativně často, ale uznávám, že tvůj případ je unikátní. Nelituješ už naší dohody?”

“Ne, nelituju. Udělal bych to klidně znovu!”

“Tak to pr, to už znova nepůjde!”

“Jako, že jsem spotřeboval svou šanci?”

“Spíš jí spotřeboval on. Přesněji řečeno, zužitkoval nebo vyplýtval jsi šanci zachránit pomocí tohoto kouzla jeho. On už tě dnes nemiluje a nikdy znovu nebude, další kouzlo by se neměl čím živit.”

“Takže pokud bych ho chtěl využít na někoho jiného, stále můžu?”

“Ale musíš ho milovat, ne jako přítele nebo bratra, doopravdy s vášní milovat. Vím, že sis vytvořil pouto tímhle idiotem nebo s tou rusovlasou čubkou …”

Steve se v návalu hněvu pokusil vstát z postele.

“No tak, nedávej všanc svou rekonvalescenci. Chci říci, že milostný cit je něco jedinečného, zcela odlišného od všech dalších, sebesilnějších vazeb. Dokonce ani pouto mezi matkou a dítětem …” Lokiho hlas se na malý, téměř neznatelný okamžik zadrhl: “ … ani pouto mezi matkou a dítětem se nedá pro kouzlo použít.”

Steve chvíli mlčela pak ho napadlo: “A ten cit musí být opětovaný?”

“Ne nezbytně, ale musí tu být potenciál pro jeho opětování a ten pak navždy zmizí. Ztratíš svou šanci.”

Steve přemýšlel, jestli Loki někdy použil tuhle magii pro sebe, jestli někoho ztratil, aby ho zachránil. Dokonce měl na jazyku jméno, ale pak se raději zeptal: “Ví už Thor, že pořád žiješ?”

“Ne a zatím to ani vědět nepotřebuje!” odsekl Loki.

“Takže mi vymažeš paměť nebo se spolehneš na mé čestné slovo, že budu mlčet?” ušklíbl se Steve a Loki se zatvářil ještě víc nasupeně.

“Měl by sis vážit toho, že jsem se obtěžoval, smrtelníku! Přišel jsem tě varovat! Thor se tam venku vyptává na Kameny Nekonečna a je při tom diskrétní jak úder palicí do gongu. Dříve nebo později přitáhne pozornost.”

“Myslíš pozornost bytosti, které jsi tak špatně posloužil, když tě poslala dobýt Zemi?”

Loki vrhl na Steva překvapený pohled, zřejmě od něj tak velký projev inteligence neočekával.

“To nebylo vůbec těžké. Podle Thora ses propadl do nicoty s holýma rukama a najednou se zjevíš s mocným artefaktem, celou armádou a nervama v kýblu – logicky, máš náročného sponzora.”

“Thanos není jen náročný, je fanaticky odhodlaný. Kliď se mu z cesty! Zbavte se žezla, pošlete Thora do horoucích pekel, až se tu objeví a doufejte, že si Šílený Titán na vaši křehkou, malou planetku už nikdy nevzpomene!”

“Co chce ten Thanos?”

“Co je ti po tom, pokud nechá Midgard na pokoji?”

“A nechá? Jestli to správně chápu, snaží se ty kameny získat. Pokud to dokáže, udělá to z něj nejmocnější bytost ve vesmíru. Pochybuju, že to dělá jen proto, aby měl krásnější zahrádku. Jestli chce být pánem všeho, dřív nebo později začne svou moc uplatňovat všude, i tady na Zemi.”

“On nechce vesmír vlastnit, chce ho spasit! Jeho domovská planeta je dnes pustá a bez života a on si vzal do hlavy, že totéž čeká všechny ostatní světy, pokud jim nedopřeje ozdravnou kůru, kterou jeho krajané odmítli a kvůli které získal svou přezdívku.”

“No, zachránit svět před zničením nezní samo o sobě nijak šíleně. V čem je ten háček?”

“On věří, že je nutné polovinu všeho života zničit, aby té druhé polovině zbyl dostatek zdrojů k přežití.”

“A to mi říkáš jen tak? On chce vyhubit půlku lidstva a já to mám nechat být?”

“Zatím Thanos se svou armádou cestuje od planety k planetě a provádí ono půlení ručně. Vesmír je obrovský, může trvat celá staletí, tisíciletí, než se dostane až do vaší galaxie. To už nikdo z vaší směšné partičky hrdinů nebude naživu, ani ty ne!”

“A to mě má uklidnit? Že Zemi zdevastuje až někdy v budoucnosti? A mezitím pobije miliardy jiných bytostí?”

“Co ti na nich sejde?”

“To bys nepochopil! Ačkoliv … co tobě sejde na nás, žes mě přišel varovat?”

Jindy tak výřečný Loki náhle neměl po ruce odpověď a Steve pokračoval: “A co když ty Kameny získá? Pak bude všemocný a všechna svá přání dokáže uskutečnit stejně snadno jako … jako lusknout prsty. Pak to bude můj, velice urgentní problém!”

“Nezíská je! Ne, pokud mu je přehorliví idioti jako můj bratr nebo vy, nepřihají přímo do rukou!”

“A nebo pokud tě znovu nechytí a nevymlátí z tebe, co víš!”

“Ani já nevím, kde jsou všechny! Nikdo to neví! Ale i jen se dvěma nebo třemi kameny bude příliš silný na vás!”

“Přesto to musíme alespoň zkusit!”

Loki se zatvářil nasupeně: “Proč s vámi idioty vůbec ztrácím čas? Ale neříkej, že jsem tě nevaroval! To, že jsi už dvakrá přežil vlastní smrt, neznamená, že budeš mít takové štěstí i potřetí!”

Steve na to odpověděl: “Nápodobně!” Ale říkal to už jen prázdnému pokoji.

Sam se na své stoličce neklidně zavrtěl, ale než se stačil doopravdy probrat, vtrhl dovnitř Tony Stark a spustil: “Ty zatracenej, stoletej idiote! Ty vážně radši zdechneš, než by sis řekl o pomoc, co?”

Vzdor bolestem i divnému pocitu, z rozhovoru s Lokum, se Steve neubránil úsměvu: “Měl jsi spoustu práce na obloze!”

“Pár předpotopních stíhaček, ty bych vyřídil i ze spaní! Ale ty, Steve ….”

Steve si samozřejmě nenechal informace o Šíleném Titánovi pro sebe, což současně znamenalo všem říct, že je Loki pořád naživu.

Clint se jen ušklíbl, že nic lepšího se od toho parchanta nedalo čekat, Bruce hlavně řešil, jak na to zareaguje Thor, až se zas ukáže na Zemi, jen Natašu zajímalo: “A proč se vlastně ukázal zrovna tobě?”

Jen Tonymu byl návrat lstivého boha úplně šumák, přinejmenším ve srovnání s vesmírnou hrozbou. Začal trávit dlouhé hodiny ve své dílně, kde dumal nad nějakým záchranným projektem. Když za ním jednou nad ránem Steve přišel a snažil se ho zahnat do postele, připustil génuis, že má už od New Yorku noční můry plné vesmírných monster a mimozemských armád.

Taky Steve měl starostí až nad hlavu. SHIELD se po odhalení Hydry zhroutil, pozitivní na tom bylo snad jen to, že si tak nedělal nárok na Buckyho. Ten skončil v péči Tonym placených psychiatrů, ale dělal jen velmi pomalé pokroky. Jednou, když měl hodně dobrý den, vzpomněla si na řadu detailů z mládí, včetně novin ve Stevových botách, a když to říkal, tak se na svého přítele usmál. Přesně v ten moment Steve pochopil, že Loki nelhal – přes všechnu upřímnost a radost do něj vloženou, tohle nebyl úsměv milence.

Hned po téhle seanci, zamířil Steve, stále ještě rozrušený, dolů, do Tonyho dílny. Mohl si tisíckrát opakovat, že to přece čekal a nejdůležitější přece je, že je Bucky stále naživu a na cestě k uzdravení, ale přesto ho poznání, že už není milován nesmírně bolelo.

A mělo být hůř. Jednoho dne za nimi přišla Nataša. V informačním chaosu po zániku SHIELDu se jí podařilo vykutat několik složek o programu Zimní voják, doufala, že to nějak pomůže v Buckyho rekonvalescenci.

Většina toho byla v Ruštině, ale pár dokumentů bylo anglicky. Jeden měl nadpis “Hlášení o misi z 16.12.1991” a ten donesla dolů do dílny v době, kdy tam byl i Steve.

“Myslím, že tohle byste měli oba vidět, ale připravte se na to, že je to hodně ošklivé!”

Steve si uvědomil, co je to za datum s vteřinovým zpožděním, Tonymu to došlo hned a prodělal záchvat zuřivosti, při kterém vyhodil Natašu i Steva z dílny.

Steve už si pomalu balil věci, přemýšlel, kam se vrtne a hlavně, co udělá s Buckym, když si uvědomil, jak moc se mu odsud nechce. A jak představa, že už možná nikdy neuvidí Tonyho, je stejně bolestivá, jako o pár dnů dřív Buckuho ryze kamarádský úsměv.

Nakonec odejít nemuseli, ani Bucky ani Steve. Vpodvečer požádala Jarvis kapitána, aby se dostavil do společného obýváku. A na tomto neutrálním území už čekal Tony, aby vysvětlil svou reakci. Steve se naopak snažil říct, že to naprosto chápe, že to naopak on se omlouvá … za co vlastně? Sám si nebyl jistý, každopádně měl z toho všeho špatný pocit, dokonce mu hlavou probleskla kacířská myšlenka, že tenkrát neměl kývnout na Lokiho nabídku.

Po téhle debatě se všechno vrátilo do starých kolejí, přinejmenším na první pohled. Bucky, který normálně nepřišel s Tonym moc do styku, se mu vyhýbal ještě víc, génius strávil ještě víc času ve své dílně, jen Steva už tam nezval tak často. A také se rozešel s Pepper a Steve byl šokován, jak smíšené má z téhle informace pocity.

Pak konečnně přišli na stopu žezlu. Hydra ho dokázala dostat mimo USA až do malého, chudého a nestabilního státu na Balkáně jménem Sokovie.

V kopcích nad hlavním městem se nacházela pevnost z časů Osmanských válek, kterou svého času koupil oficiálně SHIELD, ve skutečnosti ale jeho temný parazit. A protože v téhle končině měli svých starostí dost, aby je zajímalo dění na opačném konci světa a autority tu byly otevřené úplatkům, nemuselo tohle hnízdečko zavřít krám ani po zániku SHIELDu.

Podle jejich informátora, měl hrad pod palcem jistý von Strucker a s pomocí žezla tam prováděl pokusy na lidech. Prý si vybíral dobrovolníky hlavně mezi bezprizorní mládeží a bezdomovci.

Avengers tedy začali dávat dohromady bojový plán a Steve byl potěšen, že s ním Tony zas začal normálně mluvit.

Přes veškerou přípravu nebyl boj o sokovijskou pevnost vůbec snadný. Von Strucker měl pořád dost odhodlaných vojáků a také dva vylepšené, velice mladou dvojici, která Avengers odhodlaně zatápěla.

A ještě jednu věc Avengers podcenili, von Struckerovo ohdhodlání se žezla za žádnou cenu nevzdat. Když se bitva přece jen začala odvíjet v jeho neprospěch, rozhodl se do ní zatáhnout nedaleké město a byl připraven zabít Avengers, sebe, své lidi i tisíce civilistů, jen aby pojistil, že žezlo nepadne do rukou nepřátel Hydry.

Že k tomu nedošlo, za to mohl tým poděkovat nejen Tonyho technickému géniu, ale hlavně vylepšeným dvojčatům, která změnila strany, jakmile si uvědomila, že muž který jim tolik nasliboval, hodlá bez skrupulí zničit jejich vlast. Struckeroho žezlem napájené zařízení bylo zlikvidováno, ale ne dřív než způsobil obří škody na více než polovině města.

Avenger tak sice získali žezlo, které s největší pravděpodobností obsahuje Kámek mysli, rozšířili své řady o dva nové členy, ale také na sebe přivolali celou řadu potíží.

Veřejné mínění jim destrukci Skokovie přičetlo k tíži a všichni se ptali, co tam vlastně Avengers pohledávali? Proč nenechali likvidaci jedné pozůstalé buňku Hydry na lokálních silách, nebo nějakých mezinárodních jednotkách a proč se raději nestáhli, když jejich protivník pohrozil zabíjením civilistů, místo zintenzivnění svého úsilí.

Sami Avengers byli také rozpolcení – měli by veřejnosti říct o Kamenech a možné hrozbě, jakou představují? Budou je světové autority brát vážně? A pokud ano, nebudou požadovat, aby se Kámen mysli přesunul od Avengers do jiných rukou? Dá se věřit, že se někdo takový nepokusí Kámen zneužít?

Do toho se začaly ozývat hlasy, že by Avengers už neměli dál fungovat jako soukromá iniciativa, ale podřídit se nějakému dozoru, ideálně OSN.

Hlavním představitelem takového názoru ve Spojených státech, byl státní tajemník Thadeuss Ross. A Stevovi se přímo ježily vlasy na zátylku, při představě, že zrovna tenhle člověk by měl mít nějaké slovo v tom, co Avengers smí a nesmí dělat nebo jak bude nakládáno s Kamenem mysli.

Nejhorší bylo, že Tony měl přesně opačný názor. Pro záchranu Země byl ochoten spojit se třeba se samotným ďáblem.

“Nechápeš to Steve? Tohle je větší než my, potřebujeme spojence, potřebujeme veškerou podporu, kterou můžeme získat!”

“Já to dokonale chápu Tony, ale Ross nechce spojenectví, chce kontrolu. Vůbec si nejsem jistý, že bere Thanosovu hrozbu vážně. Pro něho je to jen páka na nás a odhodí ji, jakmile nás bude mít pod palcem!”

“Tak co sakra navrhuješ?”

“Nejsme v tom sami! Tohle je hrozba pro celý vesmír, hledejme spojence tam. Thanos už osobně zdecimoval řadu planet, určitě ho leckde srdečně nenávidí.”

“Tolik mimozemšťanů osobně znáš, Steve? Akorát dva, jeden chce všechno řešit ranou kladivem a druhej je prolhanej, mocí posedlej bastard. Chceš ztrácet čas naháněním chimér tam někde venku, když se ti pomoc nabízí přímo tady, jen bys nesměl bejt tak útlocitnej a paličatej!”

Pak pak jim přistál na stole tlustý výtisk zvaný Sokovijská dohoda. Do tří dnů přečíst a podepsat!

“A pokud odmítneme podepsat?”

“Ale to musíte podepsat!” oznámil Ross tónem, jako by mluvil na pětileté dítě.

“Podpis znamená souhlas. Co když je v tom dokumentu něco s čím nesouhlasím?” oponoval Steve.

Než na to stihl Ross odpovědět, postavil se doprostřed Tony a s výrazem “Já to vyřídím.” popadl Steva kolem ramen a vedl ho pryč ze zasedačky: “Hej, Steve, já vím, že tohle není perfektní, ale nežijeme v perfektním světě! Musíme brát, co je. Všechny hrbolky nějak srovnáme za pochodu!”

“Ale Tony …!”

V ten moment Stevovi zavibroval mobil. Esemeska mu oznámila, že Peggy Carterová minulou noc zemřela.

Steve se rozhodl vzít sebou na pohřeb do Londýna i Buckyho a Tony slíbil, že zařídit, aby se schvalování Sokovijské dohody ve Vídni o několik hodin odložilo, aby se tam Steve stihl přepravit.

Tím měl Steve pár hodin k dobru, aby celý svazek pravidel, kterými se měli Avengers do budoucna řídit, prostudoval. Strávil tím celý let přes Atlantik i většinu noci v hotelovém pokoji a čím déle četl, tím méně se mu to zamlouvalo – povinná registrace všech osob s nějakou nadlidskou schopností, bez ohledu na to, zda se dotyční chtějí stát členy Avengers nebo jinak tyhle schopnosti využívat v boji. A sledovací čipy přo všechny, kteří mají permanentní, “nevypnutelné” vylepšení. Domyslel Tony, co takové opatření udělá s Brucem? Nebo zkrátka doufal, že svým šarmem, vlivem a penězi Bannera z téhle podmínky nějak vyvlékne? Když je ve hře i Ross?

Na všechny akce mimo USA bude třeba povolení speciálního výboru OSN, na akce po Státech povolení od ministerstva vnitra. Každá každý plán z vlastní iniciativy Avengers bude muset projít schválením, ale nebudou mít právo veta u misí, které dostanou nařízené. Můžou leda tak dodatečně předložit námitku výboru!

A za všechna tahle do nebe volající omezení, nenacházel Steve žádnou protiváhu – fakt, že OSN se zavázala krýt nezbytné vedlejší škody, byl sice milý, ale opět s podmínkou, že to nějaký výbor úředníků posoudí – ale nebylo tu nic, co by zaručovalo, že budou mít dost síly a podpory čelit Thanosovi, až ten den přijde.

Možná, že někde úplně na konci té bichle o tom je nějaká poznámka, ale Steve byl příliš unavený, dočte to zítra, cestou do Vídně.

Nejen absolutně nevyspalý, ale také pod tlakem a deprimovaný – zemřela téměř poslední bytost, která pamatovala staré časy, pamatovala Steva před sérem. Buckymu se sice vybavila řada věcí, ale zdaleka ne všechno a nejspíš už nikdy nebude stejný jako dřív.

Všechny tyhle věci měly patrně vliv na Stevův úsudek, protože v rozporu s původním plánem, neposlal Buckyho zpět do New Yorku, ale vzal ho s sebou do Vídně. Nataša je s nimi, tak co strašného by se mohlo stát?

Na palubě letadla Steve vzdor svému předsevzetí usnul a nestačil tak text Dohody dočíst úplně do konce. Ale i tak věděl, že si musí promluvit s Tonym, že tohle přece nemůžou podepsat, ne v téhle podobě!

U vchodu do budovy Spojených národů měli trochu problémy s Buckuho kovovou paží. Službu konající bezpečák je nechtěl pustit a po hádce s netrpělivým Stevem raději zavolal šéfa.

Ten se dostavil během pěti minut, celkem roztržitě vyslechl problém svého podřízeného, pak se terve pořádně podíval na Buckyho a prohlásil nefalšovanou vídeňskou Němčinou. “Sakra chlape, před půl hodinou jste eště žádnou plechovou ruku neměl!”

“Jak, před půl hodinou?”

“No u vchodu číslo čtyři, pamatuju si ho, protože tak dlouhý vlasy zrovna moc kravaťáků nemá.”

“Ale my jsme před půl hodinou teprve přistáli na letišti Schwechat!” odpověděl konsternovaně Steve. No Nataša byla pohotovější a hned volala do svého komunikátoru: “Tony, Rhodey, máme v budově vetřelce, co se vydává za Barnese!”

Pak se všichni tři vevalili dovnitř, ignorujíce ostrahu a zmateně se rozhlíželi po hale. Kde vetřelec je? Co chce a kdo vlastně je? Padouch s falešnou identitou nebo zase návštěvník z budoucnosti?

Na nevyslovenou otázku v očích Nataši rareagoval Steve: “Měl obě ruce, takže vetřelec!”

Šéf ostrahy za jejich zády už také hlásil do vysílačky, že mají problém v podobě muže s falešnou totožností. Pak se ve vestibulu objevil Tony: “Viděl jsem ho kousek od jednacího sálu, ale myslel jsem, že mě klamou smysly. Barnes je přece … aha, taže v New Yorku ne, ale ten náš to v každém případě nebyl.”

Vyrazili uvedeným směrem, ale během pár minut otřásla budovou obří exploze.

Steve se pomalu sbíral ze země a rozhlížel se po té zkáze. Opadaná omítka, střepy, ječící lidé, Nataša se šrámem na tváři a Bucky, schoulený u zdi s hlavou skrytou pod rukama. A kde je Tony?

Steve se chvíli zpanikařeně rozhlížel, než ho konečně objevil a rozběhl se k němu. Tony se opatrně zvedal na všechny čtyři, kašlal a tržné rány na hranici vlasů mu vytékalo trochu krve. Steve byl honem u něj a pomáhal mu na nohy.

“To je dobrý, jsem dobrej! Jen škrábnutí!”

“Určitě? Nic tě nikde nebolí?”

“Nic důležitýho Kápo! Co kdybychom se radši rozhlídli, jestli můžem pomoc někomu, kdo to fakt potřebuje?”

Steve se zatvářil pochybovačně, ale pokud se Tony cítí OK, je pomoc druhým rozumná myšlenka.

“Nat?”

“Já jsem v pohodě a neboj, Buckyho ti pohlídám!”

Následující čtvrt hodinu Steve s Tonym pomáhali odvádět a odnášet zraněné před budovu a sotva mysleli na něco jiného. Nataša dodržela slovo a seděla vedle evidentně zmateného Buckyho, držela ho za ruku a šeptala mu něco v Ruštině, když se v hale objevil madý muž tmavé pleti v potrhaném a krví ušpiněném obleku, který byl nejspíš původně dost luxusní. Rozhlížel se po prostoře jako by byl v šoku a pak se jeho oči zastavily na Buckym.

“To je on,! On tam nechal ležet ten batoh!”

Než ne to stačil steve jakkoliv reagovat, mladíkův oděv se transformoval v tmavý přiléhavý oblek a muž sám se s výkřikem: “Vrahu!” vrhl po Buckym. Natašu, která se mu pokusila postavit do cesty, odhodil jako peříčko.

Bucky na poslední chvíli uhnul a dal se na zmatený utěk do nitra pobořené budovy,

Steve zamumlal: “K čertu!” a rozběhl se za nimi. Jen matně si uvědomoval Tonyho kroky někde za sebou.

Mladík v černém musel být také vylepšený, jinak se nedala jeho rychlost a obratnost vysvětlit. V jednu chvíli už Buckyho skoro měl a z rukavic svého obleku vytasil cosi jako drápy.

Málem tak svému protivníkovi rezerval hrdlo, ale to už byl na scéně Steve a vší silou do černého muže z boku vrazil a pustil se s ním do rvačky.

Byl to tvrdý boj. S výjimkou Byckyho v módu Zimního vojáka (Thor se nepočítal, protože se ho nesnažil zabít) Steve ještě nikdy nenarazil na rovnocennějšího soupeře. Tenhle měl krom fyzické zdatnosti navrch i drápy a těmi nakonec Stevovi uštědřil zlou ránu do boku. V ten moment se na černého muže zuřivě vrhl Bucky. Co ten tu proboha ještě dělá? Proč neutekl?

A než se Steve vzchopil, mladík zasekl své zbraně do Buckyho levé paže, jako by to nebyla ocel, ale máslo. Zásah způsobil v mechanické paži zkrat a oba soupeři dostali ránu. Než se zase zvedli, už tu byl po dechu lapající Tony a těsně za ním Nataša, která trochu kulhala na pravou nohu.

“Stop! Zastavte! Tohle není váš muž!”

“Viděl jsem ho! Na vlastní oči!”

“Ne, viděl jste podvodníka, dvojníka!” snažila se vysvětlit Nataša. A v ten moment se z opačného konce chodby ozvala série výstřelů. Jedna kulka se neškodně odrazila od mladíkova obleku, druhá, lízla Steva poblíž ucha, třetí se zaryla někde do zdi, ale dvě neomylně zasáhly Tonyho, který se zhroutil na zem.

Mladík s drápy se obrátil ve směru střelby a s výkřikem: “Tohle je on!” se vydal pronásledovat pachatele. Ale Steve se vrhl rovnou k Tonymu.

Ten vůbec nevypadal dobře, košili měl nasáklou krví, chroptěl a byl stěží při vědomí. Steve se mu snažil stisknout obě rány, ale jedna z kulek prošla skrz. Nataša volala záchranku, ale Steve byl ve válce, viděl umírat dost mužů, aby věděl, že zdravotníci nemají šanci tu být včas.

Ne! Ne! Ne! Zase nebyl dost rychlý a všímavý, aby včas zpozoroval nebezpečí. Ani se sérem ve svých žilách není už podruhé v životě dost dobrý, aby zachránil toho, koho miluje!

Aniž si to uvědomil, zakřičel do téměř prázdné chodby: “Loki! Loki, prosím! Potřebuju tě! Potřebuju tvé kouzlo! Jak to bylo ? Vzdávám se tvé lásky výměnou za tvůj život? Prosím!”

Vteřinu se nic nedělo, jen Nataša hodila po Stevovi pohled, jako by se zbláznil (a nejspíš opravdu zbláznil). Ale pak se uprostřed chodby zjevila silueta v obleku s temně zelené kůže.

“Potřebuješ mě kapitáne?”

“Ano potřebuju! Zachraň ho! Řekls, že pokud budu znovu někoho opravdu milovat, zafunguje to!”

“Ano, pokud je láska nebo přinejmenším potenciál k ní i na druhé straně!”

Je? Mohlo to bývalo s Tonym vyjít?

“Můžeme to alespoň zkusit?”

“Jistě, přinejhorším zkrátka vykrvácí!” pokrčil rameny Loki: “Víš, co máš říct, ne?”

A Steve pevným hlasem zopakoval kouzelnou formuli. Z Lokiho prstů vyšla ledově modrá mlha, obtočila Tonyho a náhle byla kaluž krve pod vynálezcem mnohem menší. Steve si uvědomil, že jedno střelné zranění zmizelo.

“Tohle už pravděpodobně přežije!” konstatoval se Loki a než zmizel ještě se ušklíbl: “Pošetilý smrtelníku, ty sis troufl se znovu zamilovat?”

Loki se pekelně nudil, ale dával dobrý pozor, aby se to nijak neprojevilo na jeho tváři, protože si potřeboval udržet přízeň muže sedícího opodál. Ne, že byl byl nucen tu zkysnout, kdybu jeho šarm selhal, ale až doposud se Sakaar ukazoval jako dobrá zašívárna před úplně všemi, kdo měli důvod jít Lokimu po krku – a že se ten seznam nepříjemně natahoval.

Ovšem Sakaar byla vesmírná skládka, řiť veškerého univarza, kde nikdo nekončil dobrovolně a žádná cti dbalá existence by se tu netroufla ukázat. Ani Loki sem původně nechtěl, ale jeho poslední návštěva Asgardu měla nečekaně dramatický průběh a odcházel poněkud narychlo.

Vládce téhle díry byl požitkářský úchyl, posedlý blištivými večírky, kterého nebylo těžké si s pomocí pár triků naklonit. Největší vášní samozvaného Velmistra ovšem byly zápasy v aréně, takže nebylo moudré dát najevo nezájem, zvlášť když se dnes má poprvé předvést nový, slibný kousek.

Ano, ze začátku bylo zábavné sledovat, jak do sebe ti nižší živočichové mydlí, ale záhy mu začal jeden zápas začal připadat k nerozeznání od druhého. Soupeři se možná lišili vzhledem, ale stěží intelektem. I Thorovo univarzální máchání Mjolnirem proti tomu bylo vrcholem kreativity a Loki v duchu zatoužil po někom s větším smyslem pro taktiku, strategii a využití příležitosti. Co by tu předvedl třeba ten midgardský kapitán se svým štítem? Počkat, proč ke všem ďasům myslí Loki zrovna na toho beznadějnéhjo tragéda? Opravdu už musí šílet nudou!

Zkrátka si na něj vzpomněl, protože ho relativně nedávno znovu viděl. Idiot nepoučitelný se znovu zamiloval, jako by stálo za to takovou chybu zopakovat! Stejně je zvláštní, že ho Loki slyšel, že i na opačné straně vesmíru vnímal, že ho ten člověk volá. A Loki přišel, není to lepší důkaz toho, jak se na Sakaaru nudí k smrti? Jenže je tu bezpečno!

Nový bojovník byl konečně na cestě do arény, předcházel ho dusot nohou a hněvivý řev, který Lokimu cosi připomínal. A pak monstrum konečně prošlo branou a bůh klamu se bezděčně scvrkl na svém sedadle a zalitoval, že nemá po ruce svůj prostředek pro rychlé cestování.

Naštěstí se Hulk neobtěhoval rozhlíženým po tribunách a okamžitě se vrhl na svého soupeře. Když s ním o pár minut později třískal o zem, trhl sebou Loki automaticky při každé ráně, protože si moc dobře pamatoval, jaké to bylo.

Za bouřlivého jásotu davů vymlátil Hulk z bývalého šampiona duši a Sakaar (i Velmistr) měl rázem nového miláčka. Loki se klepal hrůzou na svém privilegovaném sedadle a teprve v samém závěru se vzpamatoval na tolik, aby se přidal ke všeobecnému aplausu.

A ještě pár dalších hodin trvalo, než Lokiho mozek začal fungovat normálně a bůh si začal klást otázky. Co sakra dělá Hulk tak daleko od svého domovského světa? A proč je pořád v téhle zdivočelé formě? Nevypouští ho jeho nositel ven jen v čase hněvu a ohrožení? Co se u Fenrirových koulí na Midgardu děje, že i taková bestie jako Hulk vzala radši roha? Přišel snad …

Druhý den ráno využil Loki svého statusu Velmistrova váženého hosta a vypravil se do obydlí šampióna. Znamenalo to překonat svou víc než opodstatněnou hulkofobii, ale prostě to musel vědět.

Kupodivu nenašel Hulka samotného. Zelený obr se rozvaloval po posteli a vrněl jak mazlivé kotě, zatím co ho ve vlasech drbala bytost, kterou Loki znal jako velkého drsňáka. Patřila tady na Sakaaru k vrstvě prosévačů odpadu a už na sebe upozornila dodáním několika slibných bojovníků do arény.

Říkalo se jí prostě Šroťák 142, ale Loki zahlédl její tetování a rozpoznal charakteristický vzor, ale nechal to být. Neměl pro tuhle informaci žádné využití a Šroťák 142 nedala ničím najevo, že v Lokim poznává krajana.

Teď jen zabručela: “Co tu chceš?”

“Pozdravit nového šampióna?” odpověděl a snažil se znít nonšalantně, ale povážlivě zbledl, když si Hulk odfrkl: “Ha, slabej bůh!”

Loki se přimněl nasadit přátelský škleb: “Buď pozdraven šampióne! Co tě přivádí tak daleko od domovské planety?”

Hulk si odfrkl: “Musel zachránit Bruce. Bruce nechtěl jít, protože malá rezavá dáma – ona moc hodná nejen na Bruce. Ona milá i na Hulka. Ale přilít zlý generál, Hulk dostat obojek a Hulk nechtít obojek, co dělá bolest.

Rezavá dáma říká, Bruce musí pryč, ale generál na ní křičet, Hulk se naštval, ale přijde Kapitán a říká: Hulk pryč, co nejdál, já postarám o dáma. Tak Hulk vzít letící mašina a pryč od Země, pryč a víc pryč až do velký temný vír a najednou tady. Tady všichni rádi Hulka a tady taky dáma, co hodná na Hulka!” zakončil zelený obr a znovu se poddal šimrání své nové přítelkyně.

To Lokimu moc nepomohlo. Koho k ďasu myslel Hulk tím generálem? Je to sice midgardské slovo pro velitele armády, ale Hulk možná jiné ani nezná.

“Jak se jmenuje ten generál? A nemá náhodou fialovou kůži?”

“Ne, je šedivý a jméno Ross – vždycky nenávidět Hulka. Chtít zabít!”

Fajn, takže nějaká midgardská krize, nic co by muselo Lokiho zajímat. Tak proč mu to nešlo z hlavy celý zbytek dne? Jestli si ten blonďatý idiot zase zavařil svým ušlechtilým idealismem, je to jeho problém, ne?

Stokrát si to mohl Loki opakovat, ale stejně, jakmile poslední opilec na Velmistrově večírku spadl pod stůl a palác utichl, vrátil se protřelý bůh do svých komnat, pečlivě za sebou zamknula a použil navrch několik kouzel. Teprve pak vyndal zpod postele omšele vyhlížející černou schránku, ze které škvírami vycházela slabá modrá záře.

Steve v propoceném tričku doběhl ke své chatě, vstoupil do kuchyně a nalil si velký pohár vody. Co žil ve Wakandě, zdvojnásobil trasu svého ranního běhu.

Přes veškerou laskavost svého hostitele a vstřícnost zdejších obyvatel se tu necítil moc dobře. Vlastně za to vůbec nemohla Wakanda, ale celá ta situace okolo.

Avengers se rozpadli, protože se nedokázali shodnout na jednotném postupu. Bombový útok na sídlo OSN sice ratifikaci Sokovijské dohody zbrzdil, ale nezastavil. Dokonce ani dopadení útočníka, který se pokusil vydávat za Buckyho, na tom nic nezměnilo.

Jmenoval se Helmut Zemo, bývalý člen sokovijské tajné služby, který se chtěl pomstít Avengers za smrt své rodiny. Pro řadu politiků to byl o důvod víc, aby navlékli superhrdinskému týmu co nejtěsnější obojek.

A s Tonym už vůbec nebyla rozumná řeč. Po propuštění z nemocnice se díval na Steva dost nevraživě – dřívější důvěrnost Steve nečekal, kouzlo přece zafungovalo, ale tohle bylo víc než jen lhostejnost, tohle byl zakuklený hněv a Steve nechápal, proč.

Nakonec se půlka týmu rozhodla nepodepsat. Wanda a Pietro se kvůli tomu poprvé v životě drasticky pohádali, poprvé měli diametrálně odlišný názor. Steva hodně překvapila Nataša, která se rozhodla dohodu podepsat, ačkoliv Bruce do toho nešel, nevěřil Rossovi. A oprávněně.

Všichni předpokládali, že kdo se k dohodě nepřipojí, půjde nuceně do výslužby, ale dva dny po posledním termínu k podepsání se na základně objevil Ross se speciální jednotkou a nařídil všechny členy týmu, co se nepřipojili, zatknout.

Později Steve přemýšlel, zda si Ross schválně vybral den, kdy Tony nebyl přítomen a Rhodey také chyběl. Pietro s Nat se nejdřív tvářili zmateně. Tohle musí být nějaké nedorozumění, určitě se to vysvětlí, jen prosím všichni zachovejte klid!

Ale pak, dřív než si stačila uvědomit, co se děje, dva muži nasadili Wandě elektrický obojek, kterí jí uštědřil šok, jakmile se pokusila ho s pomocí svých schopností odstranit.

A pak se rozpoutalo peklo. Pierto dočista ztratil hlavu a napadl Rossovy muže, Bruce se jim pokusil jít na pomoc, ale Nataša ho zastavila a snažila se ho vystrkat z místnosti. Steve se Samem se také vrhli na pomoc Wandě, ale jejich protivníci přišli dobře připravení a uštědřovali svým protivníkům elektrické šoky takové síly, že to cítil i Steve.

Když se poprvé bolestí po elektrické ráně zkroutila Nat, Bruce zhulkovatěl a jeho zelené alter ego málem rozmlátilo celou základnu včetně svých přátel. Steve mu musel poručit, ať zmízí a slíbit, že se o Natašu postará. Ve výsledku tak opravdu unikli jen oni tři, Bruce ve své zelené formě bůh ví kam a Steve s Natašou do Wakandy, protože to byla jediná země, kde je snad nebudou pronásledovat.

Novopečený král tohohle státu se totiž hluboce styděl za to, jak je v afektu napadl a toužil Avengers něčím odškodnit. Steve do jisté míry chápal králův hněv, právě mu zabili otce, ale T’Challa se bránil: “Ani to mne neomlouvá. Když jsem napadl vašeho přítele, toužil jsem ne po spravedlnosti, ale prachobyčejné krvavé mstě. A v této zaslepenosti jsem ubližil vám všem a dopustil, že pravý pachatel mohl zranit pana Starka.”

Aby alespoň částečně odčinil svůj podíl na celé věci, nabídl se T’Challa, že vezme Buckyho sebou do Wakandy, kde ho svěří do péče svých nejlepších vědců a lékařů. Nabídl své služby i Tonymu, ale ten ten odmítl s tím, že se chce co nejdřív vrátit do Států.

Wakanda nejen, že Steva s Nat přijala, ale nabídla jim i nový domov, protože do USA se vrátit nemohli, stali se z nich mezinárodně hledaní zločinci. O ostatních neměl Steve několik týdnů vůbec žádné zprávy, jako by zmizeli z povrchu zemského.

Až jednoho dne k němu doputovala šifrovaná zpráva. Obsahovala jen zeměpisné souřadnice bodu v Atlantickém oceánu, kde nebylo vůbec nic. Přesněji řečeno, kde nemělo být vůbec nic, žádný ostrov, mělčina ani kus skály trčící nad hladinu.

S trochou technické pomoci od princezny Shuri, však zjistili, že to není tak úplně pravda. Král T’Challa se tvářil, že o sestřiných aktivitách v tomhle směru nic neví a ona se s nakažlivým nadšením vrhla na pomoc Stevovi při průniku na onen plovoucí objekt, který se ukázal být supertajným vězením pro vylepšené.

Steve odtud osvobodil nejen své přátele, ale i Clinta, který byl přece dávno ve výslužbě a Dohoda se ho neměla týkat a také dalšího zajatce - muže, jehož tvář už znal, ačkoliv se nikdy nesetkali, elektroinženýra ze San Francisca a uživatele zmenšujícího obleku, Scotta Langa. Lang prodělal menší záchvat fanouškovského nadšení, když Steva poznal a jinak měl hlavně starost, co je s jeho partnerkou a mentorem a jestli je v pořádku jeho dcera.

To bylo před dvěma měsíci. Od té doby byli všichni ve Wakandě, protože – přinejmenším oficiálně – nikam jinam nemohli. Wanda se stále ještě nevzpamatovala z elektrických šoků, Clint a Scott se snažili zjistit, co se stalo s jejich rodinami ve Státech a Sam se připojil ke Stevovi a Nat v nebezpečném byznysu zasahovat všude tam, kde oficiální Avengers nesmí.

Až na to, že Sam se v mezičase do Wakandy vracel rád a Steve brzy pochopil proč. Bucky dělal pod dohledem zdejších lékařů velké pokroky, vzpomněl si na velkou část svého života před rokem 1945 a podařilo se z jeho mysli odstranit většinu podnětů, po kterých se mohl vrátit do stavu Zimního vojáka. Také jeho PTSD a a noční můry se zmírnily. Tohle byla perfektní příležitost pro Sama, školeného na práci s veterány a Steve nejdřív chápal časté schůzky svých dvou přátel v tomhle duchu. A ze začátku to tak nepochybně bylo.

Jenže, když Steve včera potkal ty dva u kozí ohrady za městem a slyšel, jak uvolněne se spolu něčemu smějí, pochopil, že mezi Samem a Buckum jde dávno o něco víc. Mohl to čekat, ale stejně to bylo jak rána palicí do hlavy.

Stevově náladě nájak nepomohla ani zpráva, která na něj po ránu vypadla z internetu – Tony Stark oficiálně oznámil zasnoubení se svou dlouholetou přítelkyní a ředitelkou SI, Virginií Pottsovou. I tohle se dalo čekat, ale bolelo to možná ještě hůř než Bucky a Sam.

Krátce po útěku do Wakandy měl Steve zvláštní rozhovor s Nat – ona byla jediný svědek Stevovy dohody s Lokim ve Vídni – T’Challa se vydal pronásledovat útočníka, Tony s Buckym byli v bezvědomí.

Nataša v první chvíli nechápala, čeho byla svědkem, ale přiznala, že o tom Tonymu v nemocnici řekla a viděla, že tu informaci nepřijal dobře – vlastně od té chvíle stíhal Steva nevraživými pohledy.

Steve tedy Nataše prozradil svou historii se lstivým bohem a dodal: “Tony to věděl, řekl jsem mu to už před čtyřmi lety.”

“Takže dnes si možná nepamatuje, že tě někdy miloval, ale díky mě mu došlo, cos udělal – to vysvětluje jeho vztek, nemyslíš?”

“Ale proč by měl mít vztek, vždyť jsem mu zachránil život!”

“Tony nesnáší, když někdo jedná za jeho zády, bez jeho vědomí, byť se zaklíná dobrými úmysly. Já úplně chápu, proč jsi to udělal, ale z jeho pohledu jsi mu něco vnutil. Nedal jsi mu šanci rozhodnout se, zda mu záchrana života stojí za ztrátu lásky.”

“Ale …”

“Já vím, já vím! On to přehodnotí, tím spíš že se teď bude ženit a otevírají se mu nové životní perspektivy, tak tvou akci ocení. Ale zkrátka jsi nakopnul citlivý nerv jeho povahy, no.”

Od tohohle rozhovoru Steve o věci hodně přemýšlel. Byl tohle jeden z aspektů Lokiho hry? A jak by se k věci postavil Steve sám, kdyby se ocitl na opačném konci rovnice? Možná, že i ocitl, jen o tom neví. Nabídl snad Loki někomu, třeba Peggy, že Steva zachrání z ledu?

S odstupem času Steve tu myšlenku opustil hned ze dvou důvodů. V roce 2012 byl Loki nefalšovaně překvapený, že ho vidí, což by se nestalo, kdyby měl podíl na Stevově přežití. A za druhé, Steve věřil, že si ho Asgarďan vůbec nevybral náhodou a Peggy neodpovídala vzorci.

Steve odložil vypitou sklenici a chystal se vlézt do sprchy, když ho přepadl zvláštní pocit. Pomalu se otočil a vlastně ani nebyl moc překvapený. My o vlku …

Loki se opíral o dveře od ložnice a měřil si Steva téměř požitkářsky.

“Á, přišel sis vybrat svou odměnu? To je přece pointa celé tvé pomoci, dívat se, jak pak člověk trpí, ne?” ušklíbl se Steve, svlékl si propocené triko, hodil ho obloukem kolem Lokiho hlavy do pokoje a obrátil se zpátky ke koupelně.

“Rozhodně se kochám.” konstatoval Loki: “I když připouštím, že atmosféra v mnohém získá, až se osprchuješ!”

“Říka chlap..."

“Jsem bůh!”

“Tak bůh, co v životě neviděl šampon! Co, usmažíš mě za tu drzost bleskem?”

“To bych se připravil o radost z tvého utrpení, midgardský červe!”

Steve se opřel o zárubeň dveří: “Tak ti udělám ještě větší radost. Máš pravdu, jsem nebetyčný idiot, trvalo mi strašně dlouho než jsem si to dal správně dohromady.

Uznávám, že v roce 45 jsem měl nedostatek informací a svých starostí dost. Když jsem zjistil, že máš svalnatého, blonďatého staršího bratra, došlo mi pár věcí, ale poskládal jsem je úplně naopak.

Není to tak, že by ti Thor přebral životní lásku. Ty týráš jeho dvojníky …”

“Já? Já nikoho netýrým, za svoje utrpení si můžete sami!” odsekl Loki.

“Dobře, tak se jen díváš, jak trpíme, protože si potřebuješ alespoň na chvíli představit, že je to on. Že i Thor trpí stejně jako ty sám.”

“Co to meleš za hlouposti?”

“Jak říkám, jsem jen pozemský idiot.” pokrčil Steve rameny a na chvíli si vychutnával Lokiho zkřivený výraz, tuhle hru můžou hrát dva. Ale pak ho přepadla lítost, dlouhý život je někdy víc prokletí než dar a tisíce let mlčenlivého trápení by pokřivily i silnější charakter.

“Je to tak proto, žes někdy použil tohle kouzlo na něj?”

Loki ohrnul ret: “Ne a netroufl bych si to ani zkusit, ze strachu, že nebude fungovat.”

Sotva to dořekl, zatvářil se tmavovlasý bůh překvapen svou náhlou upřímností. S vykulenýma šedýma očima vypadal náhle jako dítě.

A Steva, frustrovaného a osamělého náhle posedl ďábel. Mrkl na Lokiho: “Já potřebuju spláchnout pot, ty omýt vlasy, co kdybychom vlezli do sprchy společně?”

“Co … co mi to tu navrhuješ smrtelníku? Já jsem Loki, princ asgardský, dědic Jotunheimu, měl jsem milence pěti galaxií …”

“Já o sobě netvrdím, že jsem nejlepší milenec ve vesmíru. K sakru, já nejsem ani nejlepší milenec v téhle chajdě a to jsem tu většinu času sám. Já jen říkám, že právě teď oba potřebujeme sprchu!”

Loki se na chvíli zarazil a pak trhle za přední díl svého koženého úboru, který se okamžitě rozepnul: “Tak dobrá!”

Loki byl možná bůh, ale neměl Thorovu tělesnou stavbu ani fyzickou sílu, tak ho kapitán v těsném prostoru sprchy brzy opanoval, ale nikoliv nepříjemným způsobem. Přitiskl ho tváří ke zdi pokryté marockým štukem a ze všeho nejdřív mu opravdu umyl vlasy.

Teprve pak se kapitánovy dlaně přesunuly na Lokiho hrudník a bůh ze sebe vypravil: “Mohu … mohu mít ženskou i mužskou formu.”

“Jak si to víc užiješ!” zašeptal mu do ucha kapitán a pak se jeho rty přesunuly k Lokiho krku. Ten se rozhodl na své podobě nic neměnit, protože cítil, že jeho partner je zainteresován víc než dost.

Vlastně nechal celou práci na Rogersovi, jen se opřel o chladivou stěnu a poddal se dotekům, které byly občas trochu neohrabané, ale kapitán se rychle učil a pohotově reagoval na všechny vzdechy, které se draly Lokimu z hrdla. Dotýkal se bradavek, laskal jeho krk, pohrál si s jeho pupíkem, prohnětl jeho hýždě a než se dopracoval k jeho mužství, byl Loki tvrdší než kov uru a skoro škemral o milost.

A pak ho vzal Rogers konečně do ruky. Neměl žádnou vytříbenou techniku, bylo to trochu hrubé, ale intenzivní a opravdové a Loki současně cítil, jak se kapitánův horký úd tře o jeho zadek. Představil si, jaké by to bylo, kdyby si troufl až dovnitř a to ho poslalo přes hranu rozkoše. Zvrátil hlavu dozadu a skropil Rogersovu ruku svým semenem. Kapitán ho následoval o zlomek vteřiny později.

Dalších pár minut jen stáli pod proudem teplé vody a popadali dech.

“Tohle … tohle vůbec nebylo zlé … na smrtelníka.”

“Já říkal, že to oba potřebujeme!”

“Pokud se budu hodně nudit, jsem ochoten si to zopakovat.”

“Tak se stav, víš, kde mě najdeš!” zašklebil se Rogers, když mu podával ručník.

“A kde se vlastně momentálně nacházíš ty? Na Asgardu asi sotva.”

“Kdo má rozum, ten se teď Asgardu obloukem vyhne. Odin zešílel strachy a vypustil bestie, které měly raději zůstat spát. A když něco takového říkám já …”

“A co na to Thor?”

“To jsem taky zvědavý, ale ten se tam už dlouho neukázal. Když není tady, potuluje se vesmírem a hledá Kameny nekonečna. Vlastně kvůli tomu se Odin zbláznil – Asgard jako takový je prakticky nezničitelný, ale to neznamená, že je také nedobytný. Nedávné události … nedávné události ukázaly, že tam proniknout lze. A kdyby si Thanos vzal z pokladnice kameny … Asgard možná přežije, ale s jeho lidem to bude horší.”

“Počkat! Kolik jich na Asgardu vlastně máte?”

“Dle Odinových vědomostí dva.”

“A doopravdy? … Já jsem vážně idiot! Tys mu je štípnul, že ano?”

“Inu, považoval jsem za nerozumné, nechat je v dosahu osob, které dnes Asgardu vládnou.”

“Zato ve tvých rukou jsou naprosto v bezpečí!”

“Diverzifikace rizika. Nechal jsem si jen Tesseract, je praktický pro rychlé přesuny. Aether je poněkud nestabilní, prodal jsem ho jednomu vesmírnému sběrateli.”

“Cože, takže teď je Aether v nějakém vesmírním muzeu, kde ho můžou všichni vidět a ohlásit to Thanosovi?”

“Ale no tak Rogersi, za co mě máš? Taneleer Tivan není žádný veřejný dobroděj. Jeho sbírka není pro čumily, jen pro jeho vlastní potěchu. A po té, co došlo k nehodě, když se pokoušel koupit jiný z kamenů, zavedl pár vylepšení.”

“Co se stalo s tamtím kamenem?”

“Věčně v práci Rogersi? Vždyť tě z toho vašeho hrdinského klubu vykopli!”

“Ze Země mě zatím nevykopli, takže mě to pořád zajímá.”

“Byla kolem toho po tom incidentu u Tivana celkem mela, ale nakonec ho získala do opatrování Nova – dělají vesmírné četníky v celé galaxii a ovládají řadu planet. Jestli oni nezadrží Thanose, pak technologie téhle ubohé planetky nemají nejmenší šanci.”

“Ještě něco, co bych měl vědět?”

“Potkal jsem Hulka.”

“Je v pořádku?”

“Víc než v pořádku, je z něj gladiátorská hvězda a náramě si to užívá. Budu ho od tebe pozdravovat.”

“Ode mě nemusíš, radši mu řekni, že Nat se stýská!”

“To určitě, on pak kvůli ní vezme roha, Velmistr přijde o šampióna a bude mrzutý. Kdepak, nehodlám ohrozit své teplé místečko!”

“V nejhorším můžeš utéct sem!”

“Ty jsi vážně idiot, Rogersi!”

Od té doby byl život na Sakaaru mnohem snesitelnější. Kdykoliv hrozilo, že Loki zemře nudou, odskočil si na Midgard na trochu příjemného sexu.

Byla pravda, že prošel mnoha lůžky, nejen na Asgardu. Loki stihl mít milence po všech koutech vesmíru a někteří měli dost odlišnou fyzignomii. Loki si vybavil jednoho Zondorfa se dvěma penisy, toho přijal ve své ženské formě, aby tu výhodu řádně zužitkoval. Nebo ta Vexilonka s chapadly …

Ne, Rogers nebyl nejlepší, nejzkušenější ani nejobdařenější ze všech Lokiho milenců, ale krom toho, že byl dostupný, měl ještě jednu přednost.

Všichni ostatní měli až příliš velké ego, buď je Lokiho rozkoš nezajímala vůbec, nebo jen jako prostředek ke zvýšení vlastní hodnoty: “Řekni, jak jsem dobrý!”

To Rogerse Lokiho uspokojení zajímalo hodně. Protřelý bůh se mu snažil trochu rozšířit obzory a Rogers býval nervózní, zda dělá všechno správně. Zvlášť, když byl Loki ve své ženské formě. Steve se nikdy předtím nemiloval se ženou a měl strach, že jí nedokáže přivést k vyvrcholení. Bál se zbytečně, bylo to, ne famózní, ale pořád hodně dobré. Určitě to ještě zařadí do programu.

A ne, Loki si na Stevově místě kupodivu vůbec nepředstavoval Thora. Dobře věděl, že s Thorem by to takové nebylo. Ve všech svých výbojích na Asgardu dokazoval jeho bratr, že odpovídá tomu prvnímu typu. Tak ukrutně sebejistý, bytostně přesvědčený, že jeho mocné kladivo přece nemůže nikoho zklamat.

Byl takový i s Jane? Když je Loki mohl pozorovat spolu, došel k závěru, že nejspíš ne, že kvůli téhle smrtelnici byl jeho bratr ochoten se změnit a Loki se rozhodl, že se na to raději nechce dívat. Opravdu tenkrát ve Svartalfheimu věřil, že zemře a říkal si, že na něj alespoň bude mít Thor pozitivní vzpomínku.

Když se probral a kolem sebe měl pořád ponurou krajinu temného světa, najednou nevěděl, co se sebou. Bývaly doby, kdy by se pokusil o nějaký zlomysný kousek – třeba se vydávat za některého významného Asgarďana? Třeba Fandrala? To by Thor zíral, až by to prasklo! Nebo Heimdalla? Ještě lépe, třeba samého Všeotce, to by bylo něco! Ale náhle neměl na žádnou ze svých intrik chuť, byl ztracený, ale současně i volný, mohl cokoliv.

Vůbec neplánoval vrátit se ještě někdy na Asgard nebo se vědomně ukázat nějaké známé tváři.

Že si odskočil na Asgard až tak divné nebylo. Život, na jaký byl Loki zvyklý, zkrátka něco stojí, potřeboval doplnit fondy a když shledal, do jakého chaosu se jeho bývalý domov noří, prostě využil situace.

Ale nikdy nepochopil, jaké hnutí mysli ho vždycky přivedlo zpátky k tomuhle plavovlasému naivkovi. Teď měl jasno, ale kdo mohl před dvěma, třemi roky tušit, že je Rogers tak dobrý v posteli? Respektive, že spolu vůbec skončí v posteli?

Ten smrtelník se Lokimu nějak dostával pod kůži a nejen proto, že se podobal Thorovi – čím dál víc s tím strništěm a odrůstajícími vlasy. Naopak, krom fyzické stránky se Rogers – ve slabších chvílich mu Loki dokonce občas řekl i Steve – krom vzhledu se Rogers nepodobal Thorovi téměř v ničem.

Jeho životní lekce šly přesně v opačném pořadí. Rogers začal jako slabá, vysmívaná nula a mnohokrát zažil ponížení, než přišel vzestup a ten mu tak nestoupl do hlavy – věděl, že většina obdivu patří titulu a líbivé uniformě, ne muži, který ji nosí. Thor žil celá staletí v přesně opačných poměrech a lekce v pokoře se mu dostalo teprve docela nedávno.

Steve musel přiznat, že tajné schůzky s Lokim mají na jeho náladu pozitivní vliv. Ani jeho přátelům to neuniklo.

“Tak co, kdy nám konečně představíš tu šťastnou Wakanďanku?” dobíral si ho jednou po ránu Sam.

“Není žádná šťasná Wakanďanka, rozhodně ne mou zásluhou.”

“No dobře, tak šťastný Wakanďan, no!”

“Není ani žádný šťastný Wakanďan!” zabručel Steve a ve snaze změnit téma se obrátil na Wandu: “Co Pietro? Kdy se zase uvidíte?”

I Wandin bratr skončil za odpor při zatýkání na pár týdnů na Raftu, ale Ross ho nakonec nechal propustit, snad věřil, že tak mladého kluka snadno zastraší k poslušnosti. Pietro prokázal dost rozumu, aby se na oko podřídil, ale ve skutečnosti zásoboval své bývalé kolegy informacemi z druhé strany. Přišel i na to, jak díky svým schopnostem dočasně zmást sledovací čip a kdykoli to situace umožňovala, vídal se s Wandou. Steve měl podezření, že o tom Tony dobře ví, jen se rozhodl to ignorovat.

Ale Wanda nehodlala šťavnaté sousto pustit: “S bráchou se snad uvidíme příští měsíc v Ženevě, ale ty vážně v poslední době vypadáš jinak!”

“Jasně, že vypadám, když mě omrzelo se holit.”

“Nejde o tu šílenost na tvý hubě, Vořechu. Já vím, že mám pořád mozek jako ementál, ale vážně tě nepamatuju takhle … uvolněnýho.”

Jistě, že nepamatuješ, povzdechl si v duchu Steve a přemýšlel, jak z téhle pasti otázek ven: “Budete mi věřit, když vám dám čestné kapitánské slovo, že nemám žádnou tajnou wakandskou přítelkyni ani přítele?”

Sam, Bucky i Wanda pokrčili rameny, ačkoliv moc přesvědčeně se netvářili. Na zbytek snídaně změnili téma a pak se rozešli po svém, jen Nataša zůstala, na oko proto, aby Stevovi pomohla umýt hrnky a talíře.

“Já sice slovu Kapitána Ameriky věřím a taky znám tvůj odpor k přímému lhaní. Jenže taky moc dobře poznám, když měl někdo vydařenou noc.

Z toho mi vychází jediná odpověď, tvůj milenec umí cestovat stejně rychle a efektivně jako Pietro!”

“Proboha Nat, Pietro není můj …”

“Klídek, Steve, já vím, že on to není. Jeho bys nemusel tajit. V první chvíli mě napadl Tony, ale ať je jaký chce, tohle by Pepper neudělal. Možná znáš ještě nějakou další bytost s neobvyklejma schopnostma, ale takhle mě napadá jen jeden mimozemskej hajzlík, kterej se zjevuje, jak sám chce a má tendenci tě slyšet, když jsi v rejži.”

Steve zčervenal jak přistižený školák a pak pokrčil rameny: “Je osamělý! To jsme vlastně oba a oba se cítíme vykořenění – on je vlastně Jotun, ale strávil už příliš mnoho času na Asgardu, aby mohl být v Jotunheimu doopravdy doma. A stejně tak já, pořád sem nepatřím, ale už jsem touhle dobou příliš poznamenaný, abych znovu zapadl v roce 1945, i kdyby existovala šance se tam vrátit.”

“Je nebezpečný!”

“To jsme my taky. Ostatně proto chce většina světa buď naše krky v obojku nebo naše hlavy na talíři!”

“Zabil dost lidí jen tady na Zemi, ani netušíme, co prováděl jinde!”

“Nat, my jsme taky zabili dost lidí, jen tady na Zemi, protože do Vemíru jsme se zatím nepodívali.”

“Já vím, Steve, neměla bych být pokrytec a upírat jiným druhou šanci, kterou jsem sama dostala, ale mám o tebe strach, nejspíš si neuvědomuješ, jak velká temnota může dřímat v lidech jako já nebo právě Loki.”

“Nat, zrovna od tebe bych nečekal tak sentimentální náhled na svou osobu. I já jsem zabíjel, nestrávil jsem válku jen pózováním se štítem pro filmové týdeníky. Že jsem taky házel granáty, střílel ze samopalu a příležitostně i podřezával krky, to už se do týdeníků nedostalo. Většinou to byli obyčejní vojáci, co neměli na výber, často mladší než já. Zvlášť ke konci války byli strašně mladí. Taky jsem zabíjel lidi a vlastně to dělám dodnes. Ale aspoň nejsem úplně sám, mám vás. Loki už nemá nikoho!”

Steve si jasně vybavil jeden jejich postkoitální rozhovor. Vždycky mluvili, většinou tak obecně , ale občas zabrousili i do osobní roviny a jednou si vyprávěli o svých matkách.

“Frygga byla moje jediná a opravdová matka. Laufey měl spoustu souložnic, nevím, která mě přivedla na svět. Tak jako tak mě všichni ponechali svému osudu. Pro Odina jsem byl jen válečná trofej, jedině matka mi projevovala opravdovou, nepředstíranou a ničím nepodmíněnou lásku.”

Nataša si Steva chvíli pochybovačně měřila, tak dodal: “Krom toho má Loki občas užitečné informace. Asi bys ráda věděla, že je Bruce v pořádku – teda přesněji řečeno Hulk. Je z něj teď slavnej gladiátor někde na opačném konci vesmíru, užívá si přízeň davů a chudáka Bruce na chvíli odstavil od kormidla.”

“A to mě má uklidnit?”

“Znáš Hulka, ještě nenarazil na soupeře, ze kterého by nedokázal nadělat hromadu třásek. Spíš bys měla řešit možnou sokyni, projevuje mu tam prý přízeň nějaká drsná mimozemšťanka v černé kůži.”

“Tu přízeň projevuje jen Hulkovi nebo i Brucovi?”

“Jestli to správně chápu, tak s tím druhým ještě vůbec neměla tu čest.”

“Aha.” usmála se Nat: “V tom případě nemám důvod žárlit. Hulk má taky nárok na trochu štěstí. Čím dřív si ho užije, tím dřív zas bude ochoný se podělit o tělo s Brucem.”

Po chvilce váhání ještě Nat dodala: “Dobře, Loki nejspíš momentálně nepředstavuje fyzické nebezpečí, ale stejně si dávej bacha.”

“Klídek Nat, nedělám si žádné iluze. Scházíme se protože jsme dva osamělí bastardi, beznadějně zamilovaní do někoho jiného. Ale až dojde na lámání chleba, bude Loki zachraňovat zadek svého bratra, ne ten můj!”

“A čí zadek budeš chránit ty?” zeptala se Nataša zdánlivě lehkým tónem, ale Steve věděl, co tím myslela.

“Já, já budu zachraňovat svět, tak jako vždycky! Ten to nikdy nepřestane potřebovat.”

V červenci 2017, skoro rok a půl od momentu, kdy se Steve musel odebrat do exilu, dorazilo ke dvoru krále T’Chally oficiální pozvání na svatbu Tonyho a Pepper.

Text pozvánky byl formulován až nezvykle květnatě s důrazem na to, že je král očekáván i s celým doprovodem. Steve to zcela jasně pochopil jako podanou ruku ke smíru a v královském letounu, krytí diplomatickou imunitou, se všichni vypravili na Starkovu privátní veselku. Uzavřená společnost, žádní novináři a nikdo z okruhu státního tajemníka Rosse pozvánku nedostal.

Steve všechny vážně rád viděl, dokonce i Tonyho, který měl možná na spáncích o pár šedých vlasů víc, ale vypadal dnes opravdu šťastně. Doslova zářil po boku Pepper a všem hrdě představoval své dva chráněnce, kluky středoškolského věku jménem Peter a Harley.

První polovinu dne si nenechali kazit debatou o práci a vážných věcech, teprve když byl nakrojený dort, novomanželé měli za sebou první tanec a zábava se začala rozpadat do menších skupin, vyhledal Tony Steva a přistrřil mu skleničku šampaňského: “Hej, brzo se budete moct všichni legálně vrátit. Ross to má v úřadu spočítaný a mám už za zádama pár velkejch zvířat, který podpořej změny v Dohodě, protože elektrický obojky a podmořskej kriminál? To jsme si nedomluvili.”

Steve se lehce usmál: “Díky Tony! Věděl jsem, že ti to nebude jedno.”

“Hele Steve, pořád si myslím, že je ta Dohoda dobrá věc a tohle jsou jen porodní bolesti. Doufám, že revidovanou verzi už podepíšeš. Ale ušetřili byste mně hodně vrásek, kdybyste podepsali rovnou.”

Steve pokrčil rameny: “Víš dobře, že to nešlo. A pokud jde o tu druhou věc, rozhodně nelituju, že jsem ti zachránil život.”

Tony na Steva upřel své nádherné, tmavé oči a usmál se: “Já taky ne, ale dej si pozor chlape. Tímhle úporným zachraňováním druhejch pomalu, po kousíčkách zabíjíš sám sebe.

Měl by sis konečně narazit někoho, kdo není třikrát do tejdne ve smrtelným nebezpečí. Já chápu, že na útěku před zákonem je to těžký, ale zapracuj na tom, až se vrátíte do Států.”

“Když už je řeč o nebezpečí, mám pár novinek.” chytil se příležitosti ke změně tématu Steve a začal vykládat, co všechno se dozvěděl od Lokiho.

“Hele, ten kluzkej parchant si tě nějak oblíbil – ne že bych se mu až tak divil, ale dá se mu věřit?”

“Pořád je to Loki, ale jednou věcí jsem si jistý. Má z Thanose příšerný strach, podlézá vládci jedné obskusní, zastrčené planetky skoro dva roky v naději, že tam ho Šílený Titán hledat nebude – takže pokud je šance, že se někdo s Thanosem vypořádá, Loki mu strašně rád pomůže, pokud při tom nebude muset nastavit vlastní krk.”

“Na tom asi něco je, takže on si myslí, že máme u nás ještě jeden kámen?”

“Přesně tak. Vzpomínáš na tu delegaci, co nám tenkrát vrátila Tesseract? Jejich vůdkyně předtím Lokiho našla a poslala za námi do té restaurace. Pozemšťan, ani vládnoucí kouzly, by prý neměl s Lokim nak snadno vydrbat – prý z ní cítil ohromnou moc. Tenkrát neměl srovnání, znal jen Tesseract, ale dnes si je téměř jistý, že měla u sebe některý z Kamenů – buď času nebo duše. Jen o těhle dvou Loki nic neví.”

“Dobře, připíšu si sektu čarodějnejch tibetskejch mnichů na seznam. A teď se jdi krapet bavit, sice nemám pro tebe dost silný pitivo, když se Thor neukázal …”

“S tím si nelam hlavu, Tony. Je to tvůj den, jdi se bavit hlavně ty, Pepper už tě hledá.”

Na zbytek oslavy se Steve zašil někam do kouta i s lahví šampaňského. Musel by ho vypít velkokapacitní sud, aby to mělo nějaké účinky, ale pití mu zaměstnalo ruce i pusu, lepší než sedět na sucho.

Ostatní uvítají, pokud se budou smět vrátit domů. Wanda s Pietrem už se nebudou muset stýkat potají, Sam uvidí svou mámu, Clint a jejich nový známý Scott se shledají s rodinami. Nataša se sice Bruce jen tak nedočká, ale kdo ví? Kdyby Steve po Lokim vzkázal, že je návrat bezpečný …

A vůbec, bude tmavovlasý bůh ochoten navštěvovat Steva i ve Státech? Asi ne na základně, ale možná by si mohl najmout malý byt někde v Brooklynu, Nebude to i tak příliš horká půda?

Steve si na Lokiho návštěvy docela zvykl a nejen kvůli sexu, na společné rozhovory se těšil skoro stejně, ačkoliv si ho bůh neustále dobíral kvůli morálce a naivitě.

Bylo rozhodně příjemnější přemýšlet o Lokim než sledovat Tonyho, jak šťastně vrká s Pepper nebo zahlednout, kterak spolu Sam a Bucky tančí ploužák.

Sotva se vrátil zpátky do své wakandské chaty, byl v jeho kuchyni Loki a vypadal rozčileně: “Thor je na Sakaaru!”

“On tě tam našel?” zeptal se Steve, kterého v první chvíli nic inteligentnějího nenapadlo.

“Vůbec ne! Vyplavil se tam jako odpad a Stočtyřicetdvojka ho ulovila jako nového gladiátora pro Velmistra.”

“A mluvil jsi s ním? Co se mu stalo?

“Ale, odskočil si navštívit starou vlast a je to mnohem horší, než když jsem tam byl naposled já. Hela už Odina úplně odstavila a zbavila se všech, kdo …”

“Kdo je zas Hela?”

“Naše sesta. To jsem přece říkal.”

“Ne, tohle jsi opomenul, jen jsi řekl, že se Odin zbláznil a vypustil bestie.” zavrčel netrpělivě Steve. Loki si povzdechl, jako když mluví s natvrdlým děckem a začal trpělivě vysvětlovat, že Hela je Odinova utajovaná prvorozená. On sám se jí zřekl, uvěznil jí a vymazal z paměti Asgarďanů, když rozjela řádění, na které ani Všeotec neměl žaludek. Teď si na ní zase vzpoměl a doufal, že je dost mocná, aby se případně postavila Thanosovi. Jenže Hela nechtěla jen půlku trůnu, chtěla ho konečně celý.

“Co provedla s drahým Všeotcem, nevíme, prostě zmizel. Ale Tři bojovníky a řadu dalších pokosila jak jarní travičku. Heimdall a Sif se snad někde schovávají, ale na jak dlouho?”

“Ale Mjolnir …”

“Už není žádný Mjolnir. Tohle bratříček obrečel, velká sestra mu rozdupala oblíbenou hračku na prach.”

Steve na ten příval informací nenacházel slova. Až po chvíli se zeptal: “A co s tím hodláte dělat?”

“Já nic, ale Thor se tam chce vrátit a Helu porazit. Idiot nepoučitelný, nestačilo mu, že napoprvé sotva přežil?”

“Ale nemůžete přece nic nedělat!”

“A co jako máme dělat? Hela už stejně vyhrála z Asgardu už jí nikdo nedostane, když ani Thor není dost silný.”

Steve se zatvářil frustrovaně: “Já jsem taky valnou většinu života nebyl dost silný. Většinou jsem dostal šeredně po hubě, ale stejně jsem se vždycky ozval, když se mi něco nezdálo správný.”

“Jistě, protože jsi podobný idiot, jako můj bratr.”

“Jenže já si z tech rvaček přece jen odnesl víc než zlomený nos a vykloubenou čelist. Vždycky je způsob, jak vyhrát, když to nevzdáš – jen otevřená konfrontace tváří v tváře není vždycky ta nejlepší cesta. Ty jsi tu bůh lsti a klamu, neříkej, že nic nevymyslíš.”

Steve přímo slyšel, jak Lokimu šrotují v hlavě kolečka. Možná, že nepovzbudil jeho morální kompas, ale rozhodně popíchl Lokiho ješitnost.

“Hm, … ale ocenil bych trochu inspirace.”

“Myslíš v posteli?”

“Postel je nejúžasnější bojiště světa, i já se v něm mám pořád co učit.”

Tu noc se milovali dlouze a rafinovaně, jako by si chtěli vychutnat každičký moment, ze strachu, že je to naposledy. A co když ano? Napadlo Steva druhý den ráno. Co když podnítil Lokiho k dobrodružství bez návratu? Co když je Hela vážně příliš mocná?  
  


Následující týden byl jeden z nejdelších ve Stevově životě. Ale pak se Loki objevil v jeho kuchyni, sice zadýchaný, otrhaný a špinavý, ale živý. A jeho příchod tentokrát provázel kužel intenzivního duhového světla, takže nepřicestoval s pomocí Tesseractu, ale Bifrostem.

“Co se stalo? Jsi v pořádku? Hela …?”

“Hela už je stará vesta, přede dvěma dny jsme vyvolali Ragnarok, dávno předpovězenou zkázu Asgardu!”

“Ale to … to je mi líto.”

“Nemusí, nebyla jiná cesta. Utekli jsme ze Sakaaru a ukradli Velmistrovi pár lodí. Na ně jsme naložili všechny, kdo byli po Helině řádění ještě naživu. Thor jí zabavil a já to šel odpálit.”

“Ou, stejně je mi to líto. Přišel jsi o domov i o skrýš. Kam se teď vrtneš?”

“Pche, to je teď má nejmenší starost. Nepřišel jsem, abych tu fňukal nad ztrátou domova. Je zle, Thanos se blíží! Xandar je zničený a zcela jistě za použití Kamene síly. Thor se vypravil za Sběratelem na Kdovíkde, Bannera poslal Heimdall do New Yorku, já přišel varovat tebe.”

“Vyhlásím pohotovost.” odpověděl Steve a vyběhl z chaty.

Za půl hodiny už byli všichni nachystaní u quinjetu, včetně Buckyho, který s nimi nikdy dřív na žádnou misi nejel. Zjevně ale s takovou možností počítal, protože tu stál ve zbrusu nové uniformě, která mu seděla příliš dobře, aby byla jen narychlo vypůjčená. Kupodivu první, co Steva napadlo, bylo, že barvou a šikmým prošitím docela připomíná Lokiho oblek.

“Cítíš se připravený zase bojovat, Bucky?”

“Jestli tohle je začátek konce světa, tak mi nic jinýho stejně nezbejvá.” usmál se jeho starý přítel a položil při tom ruku kolem ramen Samovi.

Nebyl čas analyzovat, co s ním tohle gesto udělalo, Steve přepnul do velitelského módu a oslovil krále T’Challu: “OK! Takže my nejdřív nabereme Wandu a nejspíš i jejího bratra. Měli by být oba ve Skotsku a všichni se sejdeme …” Steve zaváhal, protože zatím neměl žádné zprávy o situaci na opačné straně Atlantiku.

“Sejdeme se buď na základně nebo rovnou u Fort Knox, podle toho, co mi řekne Tony!”

Clint se trochu mračil a ostatní, s výjimkou Nat přinejmenším zírali, když s nimi do letounu nastoupil i Loki, ale nikdo neřekl ani slovo.

Vyzvednutí sourozenců Maximovových z pláže poblíž Edinburghu bylo o dost dramatičtější, než čekali. Museli se utkat s dvojicí velmi zdatných mimozemštanů, kteří se označili za Děti Thanosovi.

Na dvojčata zaútočili proto, že z ních cítili sílu Kamene a doufali, že skrz ně najdou zdroj. Asi by dali Wandě a Pietrovi řádně zabrat, když se ale ocitli proti přesile, raději se stáhli.

Když zase všichni letěli v quinjetu, Steve uvažoval: “Vaše schopnosti pocházejí z toho žlutého Kamene, hm … Wando, myslíš, že bys měla dost síly ten Kámen zničit? Nebo kterýkoli další, co by se nám dostal do rukou?” při poslední větě hodil okem po Lokim.

“No já nevím, možná?”

“A je to rozumné, Steve? Ti vaši dvojníci přece ty Kameny zoufale sháněli? Možná není dobré je ničit.” namítla Nataša a Stevovi neušlo, jak přátelsky se na ní Loki náhle šklebil. Jasně, že nechce přijít o svou modrou kostičku na hraní.

“Já neříkám, že je to první věc, kterou uděláme. Proti zničení tak cenné věci bude určitě silná opozice, ale mohl by to být náš záložní plán, pokud zjistíme, že Kámen nedokážeme ubránit. Takže Wando …?”

“Rozhodně to můžu zkusit!”

Tony se neozýval ani nezvedal telefon, tak zamířili na základnu, kde našli jenom Rhodese, jak se hádá s holografickým obrazem generála Rosse a v koutě sedícího Bruce.

Poslali Rosse k čertu a začali se radit, co dál. Tony podle všeho zmizel někam do vesmíru, když se snažil zachránit majitele dalšího pozemského Kamene. Bruce o něm moc nevěděl, jen že ovládá nějaká mystická umění, nosí orientální šaty, ačkoliv má přízvuk rodilého newyorčana, říká si Dr. Strange a zanechal na Zemi svého asistenta jménem Wong – ten určitě bude vědět víc.

Neměli tušení, kde teď Tony je, kam míří ani jak se s ním spojit, tak nezbývalo doufat, že si on, jeho chráněnec Spiderman a záhadný Strange poradí sami a přesunout se k dalšímu úkolu a tím je obrana Kamene mysli, uloženého ve Fort Knox.

Steve váhal, zda říct ostatním, že je možná na Zemi ještě jeden Kámen – Loki ho má téměř jistě někde u sebe, sotva by ho jen tak odložil nebo svěřil do úschovy jiné bytosti. Ale pak se rozhodl mlčet, s odstupem času ocenil zásadu Nicka Furyho, že kdo neví všechno, nemůže všechno prozradit.

“Rhodey, požádej prosím armádu, aby z okolí Fort Knox odvezla všechny civilisty – ty jsi jeden z nich, tebe budou brát vážně. Já jsem pořád jen desperát na útěku.”

Rhodes kývl, šel to zařídit a Loki se ušklíbl:. “Zdá se, že máme čím dál víc společného Rogersi!”

Steve jeho úšklebek opětoval a pak se obrátil k ostatním: “Ještě má někdo něco, než se vypravíme do bitvy?”

“Ehm, je tu pořád ještě někde uskladněný Hulkbuster? A je fukční?”

“A na co nám bude, Bruci? My potřebujeme, aby se Hulk mlátil s nepřáteli, ne s námi!”

“A v tom je právě ten problém – když přistála ta vesmírná loď na Manhattanu, tak nějak … odmítl spolupracovat.”

“A sakra!” povzdechl si Steve a oslovil umělou inteligenci, která vládla základně: “Slyšela jsi žádost doktora Bannera, takže jak je na tom Hulkbuster, prosím?”

Za hodinu už se setkali s T’Challou a představiteli americké armády poblíž Fort Knox, kde právě vrcholila evakuace.

“Takže s čím máme počítat?” optal se jeden z generálů.

“Thanos disponuje značnou silou sestávající z několika mimozemských ras – Chitauri a Leviathany už použil v New Yorku. Ačkoliv jsou to pořádně protivní tvorové, nevyznačují se velkou inteligencí a Chitauri, jak už víte, snadno odrovnáte zničením mateřské lodi.” vykládal Loki zasvěceně.

“Outrideři jsou větší, silnějí i samostatnější, ale tyhle síly přizve, jen, když očekává opravdu velký odpor. V první vlně nejspíš dorazí jen jeho nejelitnější jednotka, skupina vyvolených, kteří se nazývají Děti Thanosovi – těch se bojte, protože jsou silní, chytří, rafinovaní a fanaticky oddaní svému pánu.”

“Neaspirioval si kdysi na přijetí do téhle partičky?” neodolal pokušení si rýpnout Clint.

“Ne, že bych se tam se svými schopnostmi nevyjímal, ale naprosto jsem pohořel v posledním bodě!” ušklíbl se Loki a Steve se úporně snažil nesmát se.

Trvalo ještě další hodinu a půl, než se objevila první nepřátelská loď, zatím bez Thanose, ale Loki měl pravdu, už jen jeho elitní bojovníci byli náročný soupeř.

Jakmile si Děti Thanosovy uvědomili, že čelí připravenému nepříteli, povolali posily a následoval nekonečný, vyčerpávající zápas. Avengers a jejich spojenci drželi pozice, ale bylo zjevné, že to chce nějakou lepší strategii než opotřebovací boj. Thanosovi lidé si to uvědomili také, proto nařídili části svých sil se odpojit a napadnout další místa na Zemi, v naději, že protivník bude také muset tříštit síly.

Shuri hlásila bratrovi, že i Wakanda je pod palbou, ale podařilo se spustit energetické štíty. Místa po celém světě hlásila útoky, ale Avengers dostali zprávu od tajemného Wonga, že kouzelníci z Kamar-Taj si to berou na starost.

Steve neměl nejmenší tušení, co je Kamar-Taj, ale byl vděčný, že se může soustředit jen na jedno bojiště.

Na obzoru se objevila další vesmírná loď, ale než se jí někdo pokusil sundat ještě ve vzduchu, Loki varoval: “Ty ne, ti jsou naši!”

A skutečně se z korábu vyvalil dav asgardských válečníků, vedený dvěma ženami. Loki se vypravil hledat Heimdalla a Steve šel s ním.

“Je zle, když Thor dorazil na Kdovídke, bylo už vypleněné. Ale našel tam spojence, jejich náčelníkovi Thanos právě unesl partnerku, když je předtím oklamal iluzí z Kamene. Thor vzkazuje, že na poražení Thanose potřebuje novou zbraň a vydal se v doprovodu nových spojenců na Nidavelir.

“Typický Thor! Než si sežene novou hračku, tak tady všichni zdechnem!” odsekl Loki a vydal se zpátky do bitvy. Používal především svá kouzla a triky, ale Stevovi neušlo, že když je třeba, umí to velice dobře s dýkami.

Další hodina boje nepřinesla žádné změny, jen víc mrtvých a raněných na jejich straně. Ztráty nepřítele mohl jen odhadovat, ale síly byly pořád zhruba vyrovnané.

“Musíme něco udělat! Nemůžeme se takhle mlátit dokud nepřijde sám Thanos a definitivně zvrátí poměr sil!” protestoval.

“A co navrhujete, kapitáne?” zeptal se ho vyčerpaně jeden z generálů.

“Nechat Wandu zničit ten zatracený Kámen, to nečekají. A bez něj už Thanos nedá nikdy dohromadu celou kolekci.”

Podle očekávání narazil na odpor, nikdo se nechtěl vzdát tak mocného předmětu, padaly i námitky, že není jasné, co po zničení Kamenne nastane.

“Dobře, ať je prozatím po vašem, ale v momentě, kdy se tu objeví Thanos sám, tak to Wandě nařídím a nikoho už se ptát nebudu!”

“Steve!” do polního stanu, kde se konala porada, vběhla Nataša: “Steve, něco se děje! Přiletěla nová loď a nepřiletěla zvenku, ale něčím na způsob portálu.”

Nová loď mezitím napůl přistála, napůl havarovala kousek za bojovou linií. Vypadalo to, že utrpěla nějaké poškození ještě před nárazem.

Dveře na boku se otevřely a první vystoupil humanoidně stavěný, ale zcela jistě nepozemský polonahý svalovec s modrou kůží protkanou obrazci. Zvedl ruce, aby dal najevo, že není ozbrojen a pak se obrátil k otvoru v lodi, aby pomohl ven dalšímu členu posádky a tím byl Tony.

Tony v poničené zbroji, se šrámy v obličeji, se zoufalým výrazem, kulhal a v náruči svíral bezvládnou postavu modročerveném obleku.

“Pet … Spiderman! Potřebuje doktora, hned!”

Okamžitě k nim doběhli dva zdravotníci s nosítky, přebrali si pacienta a Tony beze slova vyrazil za nimi. Teprve pak Steve zaregistroval další členy posádky, dvě další vesmírné bytosti, které by označil za ženy, ale nebyl si jistý, zda je to správně. A ještě dva muži, kteří naproti tomu vypadali velice pozemsky. Celá sestava vypadala, jako by jim uletěly včely, ale ti dva Pozemšťani obzvlášť. Vyšší z nich s tmavými vlasy a bradkou se tvářil provinile, ten druhý jednoduše zoufale a zničeně.

“Thanos už má v tuhle chvíli čtyři kameny!” oznámil ten s bradkou a pak dal hlavu do dlaní: “Je to má vina. Přísahal jsem, že budu chránit Kámen času za všech okolností a za jakoukoli cenu, ale nedokázal jsem … nemohl jsem se dívat …”

“Thanos zranil toho pavoučího chlapce a chystal se ho zabít.” vysvětlil svalovec s modrou kůží: “Muž v brnění naříkal a prosil, žádný muž by neměl vidět, jak zabíjejí jeho dítě. Proto kouzelník vymělil Kámen za život toho chlapce.”

Že Thanos získal další kámen, bylo zlé, přesto se Steve obrátil na kouzelníka: “Nemáte si co vyčítat, tohle by na vašem místě udělal každý slušný člověk.”

Pak se obrátil k druhému člověku. Ten seděl na rampě, tiše naříkal a snad ani nevnímal, co se kolem děje. Na Stevovu nevyslovenou otázku, odpověděla modrá mimozemšťanka, která se zdála být částečně z kovu: “Thanos zabil jeho přítelkyni a mou sestru, aby získal Kámen duší!”

“V tom případě je už taky na cestě sem. Potřebujeme každou bojeschopnou osobu, ostatní na ošetřovnu prosím!”

Thanosův příchod jako by vlil novou energii do řad jeho armády, zatím co obránci ochabovali. Rhodey se zřítil z oblohy a jediná zpráva, kterou Steve měl, zněla, že ještě žil, když se k němu dostali zdravotníci.

Slyšel Natašino zoufalé zavytí, a když se obrátil ,viděl jí klečet s něčím tělem v náruči. Poznal kštici hnědých vlasů i kus fialové vesty, ale pak musel jednat, protože žalem ochromenou Nat, obklopili nepřátelé.

Cítil se vysílený, přečíslený nepřáteli, ale musel jí pomoci. Dřív než se k ní dostal, Hulkbuster nějaká ukrutná síla roztrhla zevnitř a zelené monstrum se z řevem vyvalilo ven a jednou ranou odhodilo všechny Outridery, kteří obklíčili Natašu. Hulk byl zpátky.

Hulk byl zpátky, ale stejně to nebude stačit. Všichni, které měl Steve v zorném poli, Sam, Bucky, Tony, T’Challa, ti všichni byli pokrytí šrámy a prachem. I Loki, který doslova tančil po bojišti se svými kouzly a dýkami, byl zbrocený potem a na prahu vyčerpání.

Steve sáhl na svůj komunikátor v uchu: “Wando, je čas! Pietro, dostaň jí tam!”

Ti dva budou potřebovat veškerý čas, který se jim dá koupit, takže Steve zamířil k ústřední pevnosti také a následovalo ho pár, dalších, kteří pochopili jeho plán.

Thanos, jako by jim četl myšlenky, znásobil své úsilí. Projel řadami vojáků jak horký nůž máslem, vyndal z kovové rukavice na své levé paži fialový kámen a dotkl se jím stěny pevnosti, která se doslova rozpadla na prach.

A Wanda s Pietrem už byli uvnitř!

Steve přidal na tempu a zoufale se díval do trosek budovy. Uprostřed nich ležela ve vzájemném objetí dvě těla, Stevovi hrůzou vynechalo několik úderů srdce, ale pak se jedna z ležících postav pohnula. Jen jedna. Wanda se pomalu posadila a nechápavě zírala na svého bezvládného bratra.

Thanos přišel až teměř k ní: “Odpusť maličká! Ani nevíš, jak ti rozumím.”

Wanda na něj hleděla s šílenstvím v očích, pak pro cosi hrábla do trosek, kolem sebe: “Ne, ty mi nemůžeš rozumět! A tohle, tohle nikdy nedostaneš!”

Vyhodila jantarově žlutý Kámen do vzduchu a rozstřelila ho paprskem rudé energie na tisíce kousku. Bojištěm se přehnala tlaková vlna a Steve pocítil úlevu. Úlevu, která nevydržela ani deset vteřin.

Thanos sáhl na zelený Kámen ze své sbírky a Steve sledoval, jak se tlaková vlna zase stáhla zpátky a znovu zformovala v Kámen mysli.

Tohle byl konec, jestli Thanos dokáže vrátit čas a zrušit každou akci, kterou vůči němu podniknou …

“Loki, ty jsi bůh klamu a podrazů. Vymysli něco!”

A já ti dám alespoň trochu času, dořekl Steve v duchu a rozběhl se přím k Thanosovi. Bylo to pošetile, ale začal ho přetlačovat, věděl, že nevyhraje, ale každá vteřina, o kterou Thanose zdrží, aby nesebral i pátý Kámen, byla dobrá. Dávala šanci někomu vymyslet skutečné řešení.

Dal do toho všechno, ale poprvé od roku 1943 cítil, že možnosti jeho těla zaostávají za silou vůle. Jen na zlomek vteřiny zakolísal v sevření Thanosovy okované pěsti a už byl na zemi. Stále ještě omámený strašlivou ranou, kterou koupil, se jen bezmocně díval, jak mu Thanos stoupl na hrudník: “Byl jsi obdivuhodný protivník, stejně jako Stark. Až tu skončím, bude polovina lidsta pořád naživou a doufám, že si tě budou pamatovat.”

Steve cítil, jak mu podrážka Thanosovy boty stále víc tlačí na žebra a každým okamžikem čekal křupavý zvuk zlomených kostí.

“Zadrž!”

“Loki, ne!” chtělo se mu zařvat, ale jeho plicím se nedostávalo dechu.

“Je to moje oblíbená hračka, nerad bych o něj přišel. Můžeme se dohodnout!” oznámil Loki, pomalu se blížil k Thanosovi a v ruce měl Tesseract, který vyčaroval bůhví odkud.

“Kámen prostoru za život Kapitána? To není špatný obchod.” odpověděl Thanos a tíha na Stevově těle o něco polevila.

“Ale nepokoušej se mě podvést! Žádné padělky a iluze!”

Loki už stál přímo před Thanosem a přímo nad Stevovou hlavou mu podával modrou kostku: “Je pravý, přesvěč se sám!”

Co se stalo dál, bylo příliš rychlé pro Stevův vyčerpaný mozek. Jakmile Thanos vzal do ruky Tesseract, zaznamenal Lokiho prudký pohyb a záblesk dýky. A pak už Titán svíral boha klamu pod krkem a třásl s ním jako s králíkem.

“Řekl jsem žádný klam! Žes mi ten Kámen přece jen odevzdal, ušetřím tvého přítele, ale ty sám jsi mne podvedl naposledy!” zasyčel Thanos a stiskl Lokiho hrdlo.

Bůh nejdřív zrudnu, pak začal modrat a Steve s Thanosovou nohou stále na své hrudi, byl naprosto bezmocný. Loki ze sebe ještě sípavě vypravil: “Ty nikdy … nebudeš … bůh!”

A pak se to stalo. Bojiště rozjasnila intenzivní záře, proud oslnivého duhového světla se dotkl země a zanechal po sobě vypálený trávník.

Ve vzniklém kruhu stál Thor v celé své velkoleposti, doprovázen ještě dalšími dvěma postavami. Ale těm Steve sotva věnoval pozornost, když Thor třímal obří sekeru na dlouhé násadě.

Bůh hromu se rozhlédl po bojišti, které jeho příchodem celé ztichlo. Jakmile spatřil Thanose s Lokim, zařval a skokem byl u nich. Thanos odhodil Lokiho jako rozbitou hračku a chystal se použít rukavici.

Ale Thor byl rychlejší. S výkřikem: “Za to zaplatíš!” jedinou, přesně mířenou ranou, setnul Titánovi hlavu.

Thanosovi přisluhovači vteřinu nevěřícně zírali na porážku svého velitele a pak se dali na útěk. Pozemské síly je s vítězným pokřikem začaly pronásledovat a bojiště opět ožilo.

Steve nic z toho nevnímal, navzdory bolestem v každém svalu a kloubu se zvedl na všechny čtyři a doplazil se k Lokimu.

Thor už tu byl, bratrovu hlavu měl v klíně a hladil ho po vlasech, ale bylo zjevné, že Thanosem způsobené škody jsou nezvratné. Loki měl, šedou pleť, promodralé rty, zarudlé oči plné popraskaných žilek, sípal a nekoordinovaně sebou škubal.

Steve si klekl vedle Thora a vzal Lokiho za ruku, byla studená, tak strašlivě studená: “Loki, Loki, slyšíš mě? Musíš se zachránit! Jestli mě máš alespoň trochu rád, bude to fungovat, že ano? Jak to bylo? Vzdávám se tvé lásky, abys žil! Vzdávám se tě abys, žil! Slyšíš!”

Lokiho oči, už tak dost vykulené, se otevřely ještě víc doširoka a proběhl v nich celý řetězec emocí, šok, poznání, radost, panika zoufalství a pak ze sebe vypravil chraplavé: “Ne!”

Steve ho miluje! Ta jediná myšlenka ještě dokázala proniknout do Lokiho umírajícího mozku a čas se zastavil. Tak Steve ho miluje? Kdy se to stalo? A kdy se stalo, že sám Loki nahradil ve svém srdci obraz nedostižného bratra jinou modrookou tváří? Tváří smrtelníka, ještě naivnějšího než je Thor. Jak se člověk plný tak pošetilých mravních ideálů mohl zamilovat právě do Lokiho. Nechtěného zmetka, krále lží a klamu, který nikdy nebyl hoden ničí lásky. Kdyby to jen věděl, mohli spolu prožít celý Stevův sérem prodloužený život plus všechny roky, která by jim dokázala koupit Lokiho kouzla.

A tmavovlasý bůh si uvědomil, že to nechce ztratit, nechce zapomenout, že miloval Steva, jedinou bytost vyjma matky, která kdy opětovala jeho city. Raději temnotu pekla než prožít celá staletí tísnivé samoty. Litoval jen Stevovy bolesti, ale tu by mu způsobil tak i tak. Steve ho ztratí, ale Loki byl vždycky trochu sobec a on nebude muset prožít zbytek života bez Steva. Z posledních sil ze sebe vypravil odpověď a doufal, že Steve porozumí: “Ne!”

Bylo po boji, všichni Thanosovi pohůnci byli buď mrtví nebo na útěku. Svět se radoval a pomalu začínal sčítat škody.

Steve, vědom si svých povinností velitele Avengers – protože co jiného mu ještě v životě zbývalo než práce a povinnost? Steve obešel všechny své lidi, aby zjistil, jak na tom jsou.

Rhodey prodělával operaci, a ačkoliv nezůstane bez následků, už bylo jisté, že přežije. Spiderman, Peter, ten kluk ze svatby, už byl také z nejhoršího venku, spal s kapačkou v ruce na polním lůžku a Tony si ustlal na zemi vedle něj. Jemně ho hladil po hřbetu ruku a k uchu měl přitisknutý telefon, do kterého šeptal Pepper, jak moc jí miluje a tekly mu u toho slzy.

Sam s Buckym také leželi vedle sebe, krom řady menších zranění a oděrek, měl jeden zlomenou ruku a druhý ošklivou ránu na čele, která by pro jiného než supervojáka, znamenala přinejmenším bezvědomí.

Scott Lang měl jen pár povrchních zranění, tak v koutě ošetřovny objímal svou přítelkyni Hope a telefonoval u toho s dcerou.

Nat měla být správně také na ošetřovně, ale Steve věděl, že tam jí nenajde.

Provizorní márnici ozařovalo jen mdlé světlo stropní zářivky, ale panovalo tu ticho. Wanda, která se zatím odmítala hnout od svého bratra, vyčerpáním usnula na matraci na zemi. Alespoň přes sebe měla přehozenou tlustou, vlněnou deku. To byla nejspíš Brucova práce.

Vědec sám seděl v koutě a podřimoval. Snad to bylo vší tou magií, které byl dnes vystaven, ale zůstal zaseknutý někde napůli cesty mezi člověkem a zeleným obrem, mysl Bruce a tělo Hulka. Nezdálo se, že by ho to zatím příliš trápilo, ve své obrovské náruči jemně svíral Natašu, která přes všechen svůj zármutek a zranění, spala v jeho objetí klidně jako dítě.

Steve je tiše minul a zašel úplně dozadu, kde Thor držel vigílii nad svým bratrem. Hromovládce, vypadal jinak, než když naposledy navštívil Zemi a nebylo to jen tím, že postrádal svou dlouhou hřívu. Zdál se starší, tvrdší, unavenější. Beze slova Stevovi pokynul, aby se posadil na zem vedle něj.

Dlouho oba jen mlčeli. Steve studoval Lokiho tvář, rámovanou tmavými vlasy a zelenou, vyšívanou přikrývkou, přitaženou až pod bradu. Smrt zadušením je ošklivá a zanechala své stopy, alespoň že ty krví podlité oči byly zavřené. Lokiho nádherné oči, hluboke a nebezpečné.

“Proč? Proč to udělal?”

“Nechtěl žít bez lásky. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že můj bratr bude někoho milovat natolik, že raději obětuje život.”

“Pak jsi svého bratra málo znal!”

Thor se neohradil, jen smutně usmál: “Zřejmě je toho hodně, co jsem o Lokim nevěděl. A o tobě také, můj příteli. Jak ses vůbec dozvěděl o matčině kouzlu?”

“Nevěděl jsem, že ho stvořila Frygga. Znám ho, protože ho pro mě Loki udělal. Zachránil v pětačtyřicátém Buckyho a před dvěma lety Tonyho.”

“Matka ho nestvořila, jen nám o něm vyprávěla. Mne knihy nudily, na kouzla jsem neměl dostatek trpělivosti a byl příliš pyšný, abych poslouchal vyprávění o něčem jiném než velkolepých vítězstvích a hrdinských činech. Loki byl mnohem lepší žák, ale tohle vyprávění utkvělo i mně. Matka nás varovala, že kdo si zahrává s láskou, chytí se do vlastní pasti. Ale také řekla, že ačkoliv kouzlo dokáže přemoci lásku, tak láska nakonec překoná všechno. I smrt!”

“Kéž by měla pravdu!” povzdechl si Steve

“Nechtěl jsem bratra nechal poslední noc na tomto světě samotného, ale jestli si přeješ zůstat … můj lid ocení, když se mezi ně vrátím. Tobě ho můžu svěřit, tobě bych ho býval rád svěřil i v životě, příteli.”

“Děkuju!”

“Obávám se, že mi není mnoho zač děkovat!” odpověděl Thor a zvedl se k odchodu.

Steve se jemně dotkl Lokiho studené tváře: “Vždycky sis mě dobíral, že jsem idiot, ale ty nejsi o nic lepší. Zřeknout se všech tisíciletí, které jsi měl před sebou pro mě, obyčejnýho kluka z Brooklynu?

A já … proč jsem si to neuvědomil už dávno? Udělal bys něco jinak, kdybys věděl, že tě miluju? Snad mě slyšíš alespoň tam, kde teď jsi, ale mrzí mě, že jsem ti to nikdy neřekl, že jsem ti to nikdy nedal najevo. Vždyť my jsme se nikdy ani doopravdy nepolíbili!”

Ne, nikdy si nedali klasický polibek na rty, protože to nebyl zvyk jen tady na Zemi, to snad musel být nepsaný zákon celého vesmíru, že polibek na rty je výrazem pravých citů.

Steve se sklonil nad Lokiho tvář, chtěl mu to dopřát alespoň jedinkrát. Jako příslib, že se jednou někde na onom světě zase sejdou.

Nejspíš si to jen namlouval, ale Lokiho rty se náhle nezdály tak chladné. A že pod svou dlaní cítil zachvění hrudníku, to se mu určitě jen zdálo, ale pak ho náhle objaly dve silné paže a přitiskly k sobě v dlouhém vášnivém polibku. Když se od sebe konečně odtrhli, Loki byl stále velice bledý, ale už se na Steva nedíval krvavýma, vypoulenýma očima. Možná vypadal trochu překvapeně, ale do tváře se mu vracel lišácký výraz: “Steve, vážně líbáš jako bůh!”

“Takže z tebe bude teď navrch ještě asgardský princ?” dobíral si Steva přátelsky Sam, zatím co mu rovnal výložky na parádní uniformě a Bucky se křenil: “Náhodou, jeho veličenstvo Steven, to zní dobře a musíš uznat, že na to má figuru!”

“To rozhodně!” souhlasila Nataša, která se mu snažila srovnat za ucho neposedný pramen vlasů: “Jen škoda, že ses nenechal ostříhat … a oholit. Vypadáš jak dřevorubec!”

“Ne, dřevorubec ne. Ty se snažíš zapadnout mezi Asgarďany, že jo! Ale princ? K čemu ti bude titul místa, který už ani neexistuje? To je jako všechny ty evrpský knížata po světovejch válkách.” vrtěl hlavou Tony.

“Tak za prvé, jak by ti řekl Thor, Asgard není místo, ale lidé. Za druhé žádný princ nebudu, možná, kdybych si vzal Thora, tak asi budu královna či co, ale takhle zůstanu pořád Steve Rogers. A za třetí, pořád si nejsem jistý, že mi Loki přece jen neuteče od oltáře!”

“To bych ti přece neudělal.” ozvalo se jim za zády. Loki stál mezi dveřmi v celé své zelené a zlaté nádheře.

“Ty? Úplně klidně!” opáčil Steve a Tony se zamračil: “Kšic! Kšic! To nevíš, že snoubenci se nesmějí vidět před svatbou!”

“Na Asgardu žádné takové trapné zvyky nemáme a krom toho …”

“Ty si stejně vždycky děláš, co chceš!” šklebil se Steve.

“Pojďte chlapi, necháme tady naši hrdličku s havranem o samotě!” řekl Sam a táhl Buckyho s Tonym pryč.

“A chovejte se tu slušně, cudně a mravně!” napomínal je Tony.

“Jo, žádný cucfleky, vožmoulaný košile a ztracený kravaty, to si nechte na svatební noc. Za dvacet minut máte bejt v obřadní síni!” neodpustil si Bucky, než je Nat všechny vystrkala ze dveří: “Odchod!”

Steve s Lokim v pokoji osaměli.

“Určitě jsi mi nepřišel říct, že sis to rozmyslel?”

“Pochybuješ snad o mých citech?” Loki se zatvářil trochu dotčeně.

“To ne, ale přece jen … jsem pořád smrtelník a ani se supersérem nebudu žít tak dlouho, jako ty.”

“Já vím, ale beru vše, co můžu mít. Ostatně i můj život se může ukázat nečekaně krátkým. Už třikrát jsem přežil svou smrt, počtvrté už by to nemuselo vyjít ani mně.”

“To je pravda, a když už mluvíme o těhle věcech. Chci, abys mi slíbil, že ať se stane cokoliv, budu těžce raněný nebo starý a nemocný, nikdy to kouzle nepoužiješ na mě!”

“Ale …”

“Ani trochu nelituju, že jsem zachránil Buckyho a Tonyho. Oba pro mě hodně udělali, bez jednoho bych nepřežil v minulosti, druhý mi pomohl se zorientovat v přítomnosti. Ale budoucnost prožiju s tebou a nehodlám si už hledat někoho nového! Rozumíš?”

“Rozumím ti naprosto dokonale a rád ti to slíbím pod jednou podmínkou, ani ty už to nezkusíš na mě! Ani za dalších tisíc let už se mi nepodaří najít bytost, která bude opětovat mé city, takže nechci zapomenout na ty, které chovám k tobě! Už žádné oživovací kouzlo!”

“Máš pravdu, třikrát to úplně stačilo!”

**Author's Note:**

> Především doufám, že se povídka líbila obdarovanému a splnila jeho očekávání, ale samozřejmě mě potěší, pokud sedne i dalším čtenářům. Je to má první povídka s párem Steve/Loki a celkem mě bavilo je psát, takže možná není poslední :-)  
> Když je teď hotová, uvědomuju si, že v ní chybí mnoho detailů z tohoto alternativního světa, přehozeného díky návštěve z budoucnosti na jinou kolej. V mé hlavě existují, ale v hlavním příběhu by jen zdržovaly (třeba jsem si jistá, že Vision vznikne jako bytost ke strážení Kamene mysli v post-thanosovském světě a Wanda tak nezůstane sama, ale holt tohle není její příběh).  
> Pokud jde o ty, které jsem nechala definitivně umřít, chtěla jsem, aby vítězství nad Thanosem nebylo moc lehké, aby to neodnesli jen nějací náhodní, bezejmenní vojáci, ale někdo ke komu máme vztah, tím spíš, že Loki to nakonec zase přežije (má ten hajzlík ale kliku :-) ) Ne snad, že bych neměla Pietra s Clintem ráda, mám ráda celou tu partu a nehraju žádnou fanouškovskou obdobu Civil War, ale když už si musím vybrat, tak mám prostě Wandu a Nat o něco radši (Nataša je moje zlatíčko, nesahat!).  
> A dodatečně si všímám, že jednu postavu jsem absolutně zazdila, nenašla pro ní sebemenší místečko, jedinou zmínku, náznak, že v tomhle světě vůbec existuje. Nebyl to záměr, ale zkrátka mi moc nesedí a nějak jsem jí vytěsnila :-D


End file.
